Favourite Things
by Winder
Summary: SLASH! Crack pairing! ButchXHustler Kid! Alright So there's something going on with Hustler and Butch wants to know what.
1. Chapter 1

Favourite Things

Author Note: This is inspired by Kokolo for their story **'Product Placement'**. I love the idea of Butch and HK, their such a good couple even if it is crack pairing. ^^ Sadly I haven't seen **'Recess'** in a long time so I'm kind of winging what they would act like. Wish me luck!

ButchFrancis ButchFrancis ButchFrancis ButchFrancis

Chapter 1

Butch was… happy? Ya, he was happy. Something that seemed to be happening more and more now then it ever had before. He'd never really been happy before and he never understood how other people could be happy. At least not until he meet Francis, AKA the Hustler Kid. They had become really close in the last two years after they had met each other in tenth grade. They were now basically inseparable; of coarse they would never tell each other just how much they meant to one another. After all that wouldn't be very business like of either of them.

However he really was happy to see Francis whenever he could. That's why he was so happy. They would be seeing each other very soon. As soon as the hustler's work was done they were going to hang out together. They had made a plan to go check out places where business might be better to go on the weekends, get something to eat, and then go see a movie together or something. Butch really wasn't really sure what they were going to do last really. He left that up to Francis to handle.

Taking a drag from his smoke he looked around lazily as he leaned agents the red brick wall of the school. If he knew the hustler well then he should be coming out the back doors of the building, right next to where he was standing, in just a few seconds. Five, four, three, two, on-.

Someone ran out but it wasn't anyone who he knew. Must have been someone who had detention or something. Feeling disappointed Butch relaxed agents the wall again removing the smoke from his mouth and blowing out a cloud of toxic fumes into the atmosphere. Seconds later though the door was thrown open again and he had to jump away before it slammed agents the hard brick. He was so shocked that the cigarette fell from his hand and onto the concrete beneath his feet.

"Get back here you asshole!" Francis yelled his hands in tight, white knuckled fist. He was so angry at the unknown kid that Butch was sure he couldn't even see him standing there in complete surprise.

Not knowing if he should say something and attract the unusable wrath of the Hustler Kid he made a slightly silent coughing sound. It seemed to be enough to snap his friend out of his angry trance and spin around to face him.

"Butch? When you'd get there? " he questioned seeming to forget his angry and calm down for a moment.

"Waiting for you Franny." Butch chuckled placing his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the taller male.

Francis frowned turning his attention back to the kid who was now running across the soccer field. "Not right now Butch, that guy just ripped me off big time." He hissed narrowing his eyes at the fend.

Butch shrugged as he started walking with his friend in the direction of the fleeing person. "Alright, I'll help you catch him and what not but what he rip you off in?"

His curiosity spiked when he saw Hustler blush a deep red looking down at his feet briefly. Well that was strange. Suddenly he started to sprint after the other. "Nothing. If you're helping me then hurry up!" he yelled over his shoulder. Butch smiled at that but started running as well.

"Alright don't tell me then." He chuckled pulling ahead of the brunette. For some reason now he felt, sad. Sad that Francis couldn't even tell him what he had gotten from this guy. Even if it was something small like this it still hurt, he thought they wouldn't mind telling each other anything. After all he had told him about what had happened when he was younger and that was a lot more personal then whatever he had gotten. (Read Kokolo's story for that.) –But he pushed the feeling away as he gained ground on the person who had scammed the Hustler.

The only way they managed to catch him was when the guy tried to get over the fence. He really sucked at climbing fences. The guy kept slipping and having to start over again. Butch reached him fist graving the guy's jacket and throwing him to the ground. Hustler took it from there.

He felt a little depressed when Francis told him to leave and go wait somewhere else. Normally he wouldn't have listened but Hustler was so mad that it kind of freaked him out. Sighing he spun around and walked as far as he felt like going. It was about half the soccer felid before he stopped and sat on the grass, playing with some of the blades between his fingers.

Well this was working out differently then he thought it would go. What idiot would try and scan the Hustler? Everyone knew that was a death sentence. Growling to himself Butch turned around so he could see what was going on.

He couldn't make out what the words were but he could hear Francis yelling at the guy and shoving him into the fence. It seemed like the guy was going to get his ass kicked but out of nowhere he smiled and said something. The look on his face was smug and that bugged the hell out of Butch, it bugged him even more when Francis froze and dropped the guy backing off. Since when did that happen?

When the Hustler came up to him he pulled Butch up to his feet with a scowl. "Come on. Were leavening." He mumbled pulling Butch behind him. Confessed the storyteller looked behind him at the scammer who was smirking with his arms across his chest.

"Um, don't you usa-."

"Not this time I guess. Besides we have better things to do then waste our time on some low life like him." Francis pointed out as the walked off the field and onto the concrete.

"But what did he scam you in?" now this was bugging Butch. Francis wasn't telling him anything!-And he left that guy in one piece after he ripped Hustler off! There was defiantly something he wasn't telling Butch.

"I already told you nothing!" Francis shouted turning quickly on the smaller boy.

Butch put his hands up in the air in defense as he backed away slightly. "Okay sorry." He huffed under his breath not looking at his friend.

He watched as Hustler sighed running his hand through his hair. He had a habit of doing that when he was nervous. "Look, I just- don't want to tell you right now okay? I'll-I'll tell you later okay?" He promised looking down at his feet again.

It wasn't the answer he wanted but it seemed to be the best one he would get. At least for now.

"Fine. But you are going to tell me." Butch crossed his arms in front of his chest as he narrowed his eyes in accusation. "Or so help me I'll make a story that will kill your business in a week."

Hostler laughed somewhat nervously at that. Since when did he laugh at someone threaten his business. He would usually threaten right back. Something was definantly up and he was so going to find out, with or without Francis telling him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Butch seethed to himself as he flopped onto his couch. The whole time that he had been out with Francis they'd both been to distracted to really enjoy much of anything. Hustler had also never removed his right hand from his jacket pocket, even when he was eating; it was if he was afraid that something would fall out if he did. The movie wasn't that great either. There was barley any plot to it and just a lot of pointless nudity.

Looking over at his clock he groaned as he just realized that it was eleven pm and he should have started his English homework. It was Friday so he really didn't need to but he was good at English, because of his story telling and all, and it helped him calm down. Not only that but it was his main project, the one that was worth 15% and determined if he passed with flying colors or the skin on his teeth.

He already had half of it finished but that didn't stop him from letting out a huge sigh as he pushed himself off his couch and made his way over to his laptop.

The storyteller stopped inches away from his desk staring at the object for a moment. It seemed he couldn't get his mind off Francis, especially since they shared and gave so much to each other. They didn't use to d that, since it wasn't good for business, but as they entered grade eleven they seemed to silently agree that they had a soft spot for one another. Not in words of coarse, never in words but it was good enough for them that they seemed to agree telepathically.

The laptop had been a gift from the hustler when he had turned seventeen, and now it seemed to sneer at him. As if it was saying it knew what the hustler was up to and mocking him for not knowing. Which was stupid since it was an object but Butch had a great imagination.

Turning on his heels he stomped over to his bed and slammed off the light that flooded the basement where he slept. Screw English. He had a week left anyways and he was tired. Stripping off his clothes, he then jumped into bed throwing the covers over his head. Might as well get some sleep before the morning came around.

=^.^=

Butch snapped awake at the sound of his cell phone going off. Glancing over at his clock he felt anger rise up in his chest. It was three-fucken-thirty in the morning. Cursing he groped around blindly for his phone, eventually finding it and laying back down.

Trying to clear his head of sleepy cobwebs he flipped it open, squinting at the bright light that illuminated off it.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled cowering his eyes with his arm from the harsh glow.

"Butch?" the voice sounded confused before they quickly continued. "Oh sorry. I called the wrong number." Francis? What the hell was he still doing up?

"Franny what the hell? Who are you calling this early?" he knew it wasn't any of his business but he couldn't help but be curious.

"Um, no one. Well someone but no one you would know." His answer only made Butch even more enraged, however he let it slid at the sound of uneasiness in the other brunet's voice. Since when did the hustler ever sound uneasy? Deciding to loosen the tension a bit Butch rolled his eyes.

"What, you calling up a hooker or something?" it was a joke but the lack of answer made him nervous. "Um Franny?" he chuckled sitting up somewhat. "I was joking."

"Hm? Oh- ya, I know."

"Well you don't sound like you thought it was a joke." A pause. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" now he sounded slightly annoyed.

Butch swallowed hard, he didn't know why this was bothering him so much. "Calling a hooker?"

"Yes. Are you happy now Butch?" he snapped sounding more ticked then normal. It seemed he didn't want to discus this either.

Butch looked down at his chest. His heart suddenly hurt, as if it had been stabbed or something close to it. Like it had been smashed and he got to watch it break. He bit his lip suddenly just wanting to hang up and go back into his dreams.

"Oh. Well, um good for you." Well that was a stupid thing to say, but he couldn't think of anything else. Weird really, he was usually so good with words.

"Honestly? 'Good for you'? No telling me not to do it?" Francis questioned.

Suddenly Butch felt his anger spike again. "Well I'm not your fucken mom!" he snapped, tightening his grip on his phone to a point of being painful. "If you want to go bang some dirty hooker then go right ahead!"

"Well you asked." Hustler snapped back sounding just as angry. He had no right to be angry! Well maybe he did but come on! Hiding something from the one person he calls friend and can trust, making him worried! –And Butch never worry's over anyone! –And then calling his house at three in the morning when he was trying to get some hooker?

"If you were suppose to be calling someone else then how the hell did you end up calling me!" it was a good question, one he better get a hell-of-a good answer to.

"Maybe I mistook your number for hers nitwit!"

"What! Now are you calling me a hooker!"

"No! Butch listen I just wanted to be with someone tonight." Francis sighed from his end of the phone. Butch didn't need to be there to know that he was probably sitting on the edge of his bed using one hand to hold his head. He always did that when he was tired.

"Well then why don't you come over here? I could keep you company and you wouldn't even have to pay me." Wait a second, that sounded wrong. "I mean not sleeping together or anything! You know, kind of like a, um sleep over I guess." There, that sounded so much better.

The line was silent for a minute, two, three, by the time it got to five Butch was wondering if the hustler had just put down the phone and left. Finally a small sigh was heard, making the brunette relax a bit.

"I need to be with someone who's not you."

The words seemed to cut deep into Butch as he heard them and he felt betrayed. He had actually thought that they were friends, but it seemed that his so-called 'friend' would rather have them company of some random slut that he didn't know rather then Butch.

"Fuck you Francis."

He slammed his phone shut and held onto it tightly, causing his knuckles to go white and burn from the sensation of being in that position for such a long time. He wasn't sure how long he sat there for just staring off into the wall and looking at nothing. He felt numb and he knew he should have been angry but he couldn't seem to feel anything.

His phone slipped through his fingers and he fell back with a soft, thud. He didn't know what to do at that point or even what he was suppose to do. Slowly he rolled onto his side clutching his pillow like it was his life force.

It seemed to take hours but he eventually fell back into the dream world that he had wanted to before. However this time they weren't his normal dreams of witches, and vampires. This time it was much worse. This time they were nightmares about living without hustler.

END

Okay ya, that sucked but oh well. As long as I enjoy it!^^ I hope other people did to and if you found something offensive I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Hey sorry about putting 'END' on the end of the last chapter, don't know what I was thinking. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!^^

Chapter 3

Since Butch's usual weekend days of hanging out with Francis were ruined he had nothing else to do but finish all his end of the year projects and study for his essays. Which lead up to a very boring weekend. Not only that but Hustler would call his home phone and cell phone non-stop. It drove him nuts! A few times he had even come to Butches house, to which he got a nice door-slam in the face. When Hustler started getting really desperate he started to put letters through the mail slot. Butch had lost count of how many of those there were but he didn't bother reading any, not even one, he just burned them all. So really it had been an incredibly busy weekend and Butch was getting close to the end of his rope with his former friend.

Really though he shouldn't have been mad, a least not as mad as he was getting. If Francis wanted to see some girl for sex more then seeing Butch then that made sense. After all if he were getting this mad because of his friend seeing some girl it would make him gay. - And there was NO WAY Butch was gay. He absolutely refused to even think about that as an option. But it would kind of give him a reason for being so mad.

Sighing to himself as he dropped his finished work into his bag he then flopped to the floor to lazily put his shoes on. This was going to be a long day at school. He and Hustler were in all the same classes together and they sat beside each other in all of them too, so avoiding the taller male was going to be next to impossible.

"What's wrong with you?" Butch glanced up in the door way that lead to their kitchen seeing his older brother Joey leaning agents the doorframe with a juice box in one hand.

"If something was wrong why would you care?" Butch growled tying his shoes maybe tighter then necessary.

"'Cause I'm your brother and if something is bugging you other then me I need to know what it is." Joey smirked.

Butch scoffed at him as he jumped up to his feet slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Nothings bothering me okay." He didn't want to tell Joey that he was angry at Francis and there was no way in hell he would tell him why he was angry at the hustler. Joey was already convinced that they were gay together or something, which was NOT true! (Oh he's so in denial ^^)

"Really? So this has nothing to do with the fact that your boyfriends being calling you all weekend?"

"…He's not my boyfriend."

"Or that he came to the house a few times and you just slammed the door in his face?"

"…"

"-And what about those letters? I read some of them by the way." Joey stopped suddenly at that as he looked at Butch straight on. "Did you read any of them?"

"No." Butch said curtly, "I burned them. Was it really any of Joey's business what he did with the letters? Nope, but then again he was his older brother so it was his job to be nosey.

The older brother went to open his mouth but was interrupted by a quick knock at the door. Rolling his eyes with a sigh Butch walked over and opened it. "Yes?" Upon seeing Francis standing on his front step he went to go slam the door again.

However a hand reached out from behind him and graved the door pulling it back open. Joey stood behind his brother blocking his way of escaping back inside and smiled at the brown haired male in front of them. "Why hello there Franny." He grinned cheekily using the storyteller's nickname for him.

The hustler just nodded looking incredibly nervous taking his hands both inside and outside his pockets repeatedly. "Hi Joey, hi Butch." He replied flinching from the cold stare Butch was giving him.

"Francis." Butch said emotionlessly trying to push past his brother only to be trapped in some sort of bear hug.

"You know Franny your girlfriends been mopping around all weekend."

"I'm not his girlfriend Joey!" Butch snapped going to elbow his brother. However Joey shoved him forward into Francis who had his hands in his pockets at the time. Both of them being off balance they fell over landing painfully on the concrete pathway that Butch's mom had set up so people wouldn't have to walk on the grass.

"Ow." Butch groaned feeling a familiar pain in his knee's, which meant he had no doubt cut them open on the hard floor.

"I want you two love birds to sort this out okay? Oh and Butch? Don't come back until you do." Joey said sweetly before slamming the door. Butch growled as he heard the lock slid into place.

Lifting his head up to yell at his brother Butch froze. His face went beet red when he noticed just how he had landed. He was hands and keens over his friend and their faces were only inches apart. Quicker then he thought possible Butch shot back landing on his butt hard before he shot up.

"I am not talking to you Francis." He hissed stomping past the boy and clutching his backpack strap.

"Wait Butch. We need to talk!" hustler shouted as he jumped to his feet as well, trailing behind his friend. Butch ignored him as he continued to march to his school.

Talk? What were they girls? Scoffing he pushed that thought away. His body jumped in shock when he felt Francis's hand slip into his. The storyteller could feel his face light up once again and he snapped his head around to look at the hustler in wide-eyed surprise.

"Please Butch."

"Let go of my hand Francis. We look gay or like were dating or something." The boy mumbled ripping his hand away only to have Hustler tighten his grip.

"What's wrong with that?"

Francis face was dead serious, it scared Butch. Instead of showing it though he just chuckled nervously but he couldn't seem to move.

"F-funny Francis. That was a good one."

"I'm not joking Butch."

Stunned into silence Butch's mouth gaped open and his eyes widened in shock. Being completely dumfounded he didn't resist when Francis pulled him along to some unknown destination. He snapped out of it when he was pushed up agents a hard wall and noticed that Francis had brought him to one of the alleys he hustled in. Except since it was daylight no one was here.

"Remember on Friday when I told you what was going on with me and that guy?" Hustler asked not letting go of the boy's hand as he led his head agents the wall right beside the storyteller's face.

"Y-ya." Butch grimaced at the sound of his own voice, it sounded strange and foreign.

"I'm not going to talk about everything but it was about you. About how I loved you."

Whoa! What did he just say! In fear Butch shoved Francis away holding him out at arms length not looking at the hurt expression the hustler was giving him.

"I-I um, shit Francis, what am I suppose to say?" he gulped thickly suddenly feeling as if his throat was being to tighten in an unnatural way. They made this seem so easy to do in stupid movies and books. In truth though it was hard as hell. Francis was his only friend and he had just told him that he loved him.

"I don't know. But don't leave me Butch, please just give me time to try it." Hustler said gripping Butch's shoulder almost to the point of it being painful.

Butch looked at Francis hard before he shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. We-we're friends Francis, nothing more."

The look on the brunettes face after those words left his mouth made Butch almost regret what he had said. But he didn't like Hustler, not like that anyway. Right?

Butch looked down as he thought about it. There was no way he could like Francis like that. But maybe he could? There really was only one way to know for sure.

Licking his lips nervously he brought his somewhat shaking hands up to rest on either side of Hustler's face. Bringing their faces closer together only made him more nervous. Francis was giving him a confused look but he wasn't resisting any so Butch took that as an okay sign. Just when their lips were millimetres apart Butch pulled back. His heart was beating so fast and why was he breathing so hard.

"I'm going to keep pestering you Butch, we can still be just friends but I wont stop asking you."

"That's known as harassment Franny. It could get you arrested." Butch chuckled nervously. In a way he was glad, maybe he would be able to change his mind.

"Arrest me? Ha, they'd have better chance catching a cheetah."

Butch sighed. He felt like things were almost back to normal. Smiling at Francis he smiled.

"Fine, good luck trying to get me to say yes." He mumbled walking back in the direction of their school, or at east where he thought their school would be. He knew he was wrong when he felt a hand on his backpack pull him back and turn him towards an opposite direction. "I knew where I was going." Butch scoffed walking in the new desertion.

Little did he now that Hustler was coming up with ways to woo him.

TBC

((Okay finally finished. This chapter was really bad but I couldn't think of much else. Sorry. ^^;; Hopefully the next chapter will be better.))


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Hiya again! Here I come to bring you guys more bad writing!^^ aren't you excited! Oh and guess what! I drew a picture based on Kokolo's second chapter 'scars'. It sucks but I tried, I might put it up on devinart to! Just got to color it first. Well anyways… Oh ya! When I said essays in chapter three I meant exams.**

Chapter 4

Okay, so things weren't at all back too normal with him and HK. He was being way more friendly then usual and he was openly affectionate with Butch. He'd never done that before for fear of people thinking he had gone soft and trying to get cheaper deals on the things he sold. However now he was throwing his arm around Butch's shoulders and smiling at him, ignoring the looks from everyone.

So sitting in his first class of the day, which was math by the way, he was somewhat glad when the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down.

Leaning back in his seat he bit his lip wishing badly to either have his cigs or a toothpick in his mouth. Glancing over at Francis he couldn't help but notice that the hustler looked spaced out staring at nothing in front of him as the teacher blabbed on about exams and what not.

What was he thinking about? Profits maybe? Na, he never thought of those while in math class, he loved math way too much for that. That's why he was so bad at English, those who are good at math suck at English, and those go at English sucked at math. At least from Butch's experience that's how it went.

"Alright class, I have a review booklet here for each of you. It should help you prepare for the exam. So if you want to study for this period in groups or individually then please do."

What? Shit! Stupid teacher! This would get awkward!

Gulping nervously he quickly took the booklet from the girl who was passing them out and opened it up getting right into it. Perhaps if he looked like he didn't need any help then HK wouldn't try to partner with him.

After ten minutes of staring at the same question though, biting his pencil to oblivion, and almost putting a hole in his paper, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without help.

"Need some help there Butch?"

Ah, speak of the devil. Even though he was expecting it Butch still jumped and spun around at the sound of Francis's voice.

"No. I get this just fine Franny." The storyteller growled turning his attention back to the evil paper. When Francis didn't move he sighed and rested his elbow on the wooden desk before placing his head in his hand. "Honestly I'm getting this fine." He mumbled staring at HK from the corner of his eye.

"Really? You must be solving them in your head then since I don't see any work on the page." Francis said with a smirk placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket and leaning back in a cocky sort of way.

Butch scowled at him jabbing the end of his pencil in HK's side. "Well I don't see you working on your booklet."

"Just finished mine."

"In only ten minutes!"

"You know how good at math I am."

"Ya, ya. Don't rub it in." the boy hissed turning shapely back to his unmarked work. Staring at it for a few more minutes Butch let out an aggravated yell slamming his fist on the cheap desk and then glaring at Francis. "Okay, I'll admit it. I need your help."

Francis just smirked at him even more before pulling up a chair and sitting a little closer then comfort to Butch.

"Okay so you go and take the 7 and switch it with all the 'x's then go and…" (I suck at math so just use you're imagination.^^)

Butch continued to chew on the end of his pencil as he listened intensively to all the hustler had to tell him about this dreaded subject. A few times he interrupted to ask some questioned but other then that he was quiet which was odd for him. Usual he was the one who was talking while Francis listened.

"I'm finished!" Butch announced happily with a gigantic, rare, smile on his face After all this was the first time that he had ever finished and understood any math booklet that he had gotten this year.

Francis chuckled with his head in his hand. "You know you're awfully cute when you smile Butch." He said casually making the boy tense.

"Don't say stuff like that Francis." He hissed looking away from him with a scowl. "I already told you…"

"I know, friends, nothing more." Francis sighed leaning back. "But you did tell me I was aloud to try and change your mind. You even told me 'good luck'." Hustler said smugly crossing his arms across his chest. "And when I see something I like I don't stop going after it until I get it."

Butch chuckled nervously as he moved his chair slightly away from his taller friend. "You're making me sound like some hustling object." He said putting his pencil away as he tossed the rest of his stuff in his bag.

Francis's smile dropped and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Not me but others." He growled suddenly seeming to be thinking and speaking about something else.

Butch just tilted his brow. What was he talking about?

"Alright class the bell is going to ring in two minutes so if you want to get packed up, and if anyone has any questions or needs help you can see me anytime of day before the exams. I don't like teaching summer school so I want you all to pass." The teacher said seeming slightly tired as he shuffled some random papers together.

Butch stood up now chewing on his lip. He really needed a cig at the moment. Sighing he turned to face the hustler. "Can you tell the English teacher I'm going to be late? I just need to step out for a bit." He asked with a grin.

Francis just stared at him for a moment before a light seemed to go off in his head. "Ya sure." He said as he walked over to his own desk and started putting his own stuff away.

The storyteller just gave him an odd stare before shrugging it off as a 'Hustler' thing.

Soon enough the bell rung and he dashed out of the classroom making his way over to the front of the school. Once he reached his usual place for smoking he stopped and lend agents the wall.

Sighing he took out a cig and lit it absentmindedly. Thinking back to what Hustler had told him he wondered if it was true. Then again though this was Francis he was thinking about. He was always truthful. It was one of his 'Hustler code' things. To always tell people the truth. Not really the whole truth but as much truth as they needed or wanted to hear.

"Well, well. Lookie who it is. If it isn't the little storyteller." Butch spun around to face the source of the voice and growled when he saw whom it was. It was the guy that Francis had let off on Friday. (The dude in the first chapter.^^)

"Ya, and who are you? A pain in the ass?" Butch shot back seeming to bristle.

"Cute, but no."

Cute? Had he just called Butch cute? What the hell?

"No, unlike you storyteller nobody really knows me, but lots of people know what I do and like it."

"What are you talking about?" the white striped teen questioned watching wearily as the male continued to approach him.

"You know you're a very good looking guy." What? Where was this going? "I can only imagine how much people would pay to get their hands on you." He smirked stopping an arms length away from him.

Butch glared at him as he took a step back from the stranger. He could understand why Hustler didn't like him.

"You see there are a lot of students here that work for me. I could get you a spot to if you wanted."

"Are you nuts? Prostituting? No fucken way. That is what you're talking about right?"

"Ya, but I don't really need your permission."

"Like hell!" Butch shouted backing up again as the guy got closer. "There's no way I'd ever do something like that!"

"Oh really?" suddenly Butch's back hit the end of the wall and the guy blocked his way of escape with his hands on either side of the boys head. Leaning in closer he placed his mouth right by the storytellers ear. "This is a small town. All I need is one dirty little secret that could ruin your life if anyone found out and I could have you working round the clock."

Kneeing the guy in the crotch hard Butch then shoved him away before storming out of the ally looking place he was in.

Prostitution! Was he series! What an asshole! Just one dirty little secret? Butch stopped midstrided feeling through his shirt the scars he had received years ago. What would he do if that guy found out about this?

Shaking it off he stomped out his cigarette as he headed back into the direction of where his next class would be.

Upon arriving he was happy to see Hustler sitting in the back by his desk.

"Hey Franny." He said pulling out his chair and plopping himself down in it.

"Hey we're not doing anything in this class either. Just working on our end of the year assailments." The hustler said leaning back in his chair.

"Good thing I finished mine then." Butch sighed pulling it out of his backpack. He clenched his hands into tight fist as he thought about what the guy had told him. Looking around the room he wondered if any of his classmates were prostitutes, and if so how many? How could that scumbag find out secrets like that? Butch was going to have to watch what he did and said a little more.

"You okay Butch?" Hustler asked breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Ya fine just… what do you know about this school's prostitution?" he suddenly asked turning to face HK.

Hustler just started at him in shock for a moment with a slightly confused face.

"Nah, never mind jus-."

"Did Finch talk to you?"

"Finch? Is that his name? Well he's a jerk I don't think he could acul-."

"Butch I don't want you to be on your own anymore." Francis interrupted again placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Finch knows how to get at people, especially if they're by themselves. "

"I can handle myself Francis."

"I'd feel better if you stuck with me though."

Sighing once again Butch shrugged, it really didn't matter to him if he got to hang around with the hustler more. "Fine but there's no way I'd let Finch get to me."

"That's what everyone says." Hustler said seriously dropping his hand from Butch's shoulder and to his elbow.

"Class if I may have your attention." The teacher said from the front of the class catching their attention. "There was a student who asked me if I would read out loud a poem he made for a cretin someone. You know who you are,

I never really knew you

you were just another friend, but when I

got to know you, I let my heart unbend. I couldn't help past memories that would only make me cry, I had to forget my first love and give love another try. So I've fallen in love with you, and I'll never let you go, I love you more than anyone; I just had to let you know. And if you ever wonder why, I don't know what I'll say, but I'll never stop loving you each and every day. My feelings for you will never change; just know my feelings are true. Just remember one thing...

I Love You." (This poem is actually from .com/read_?id=355845

Not mine at all.)

Hustler blushed as he sat back in his seat placing his hands in his pocket. Butch gave him a confused look before his eyes widened in realization.

"You wrote that!" he questioned in shock.

"Ya. I gave it to the teacher when you weren't here." He said with a slight smirk. "It's true to Butch. I love you."

Butch turned away before Hustler could see how red his face was and pretended to read a book that he had in his bag.

"Whatever Francis."

TBC

**Wow, this was a lot different then how I was first gonna write it but oh well. I don't really like this chapter but I hope it wasn't a disappointment to everyone. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: So hi, I know I haven't updated this in a long time but I couldn't get a hold of a computer, (and in a house of nine people it's pretty rare to get it) and I got this awesome new game call 'Pokemon: Heart gold version" It's addictive! Anyways I'm also writing this at school so it might take longer then it should. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak or really write but you get it.**

Chapter 5

Butch growled as he sat down heavily on the edge of Francis's bed. He couldn't believe his luck. Joey had really meant what he said when he told Butch not to come home until they had stuff sorted out. Since his parents were away Joey also had complete control of the house, and he was convinced that him and Francis still needed to make up, or make out as he had 'anciently' said.

So here he was in Francis's huge mansion waiting as the Hustler was off getting them something to eat. He would have gone to join Hustler but last time he had gotten lost for half an hour.

Angrily he flopped back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He felt his shirt raise a bit but he didn't care, he was a HK's house. Francis already knew about his scars anyways. Sighing he rubbed his eyes tiredly. To much had happened today for him to keep up with. First off with Francis telling him he loved him and then Finch talking about forcing him into prostitution? Ug.

Butch yawned as he covered his eyes with his arm covering them from the harsh light. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he was on a bed. Thinking back to the weekend Butch remembered he hadn't gotten much sleep, he had Franny to thank for that. Oh well though. No use crying over spilt milk. Besides, maybe he could get some now.

(Ohmygosh! Francis point of view!)

"Okay Butch I got-." Francis froze when he saw that Butch was laying on his bed with his stomach showing. He briefly remembered reading somewhere that cats would only show their stomachs if they felt safe in an area or with a person.-But Butch was more like a wolf then anything.

Placing the full tray down on his already over filled desk Francis slowly made his way over to the storyteller with caution. He was well aware that Butch could be a light sleeper when he wanted to be, however he could also be a really heavy sleeper at times. The problem with Butch was that you could never tell.

Ever so quietly the hustler placed his keens on either side of the smaller male's body. When he got no reaction from that he figured Butch was in deep sleep mode.

Gently he pushed the boy's bangs away from over his eyes and smirked at the look of complete peace set across his face. Butch never looked at complete peace when he was awake, only ever when he was sleeping, but then Hustler guessed that he himself didn't look at peace while awake either. After all how could you be at peace if your life was about conning and lying to people?

"Butch?" he questioned stroking the boy's face to see if he would react. When the brunet didn't move Hustler's smirk widened. Butch was so dead to the world it was funny. He was usually so alert and ready.

Shaking his head with a smile Francis stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the bed. Pulling down the covers, he then walked over to Butch and picked the small boy up carefully. Ever so softly he placed Butch on the bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

He growled slightly when he thought of all the things he could have done to Butch when he was so defenceless, but he didn't want to ruin his trust and he didn't want to freak Butch out to much when he was still adapting to Francis's feelings from him.

Sighing to himself he walked over to his desk, scooping up his anthro book and a handful of chips before heading over to the window ledge and taking a seat. Dumping his chips beside him he opened his book and got to studying for his exam.

However he found it hard to concentrate when Finch kept popping up in his mind. If that asshole tried anything with Butch or blackmailed his storyteller he would destroy Finch.

Quickly looking over to Butch he made sure the boy was sleeping before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small pure silver ring. It was a ring that he had gotten from his mentor long ago, before he had ever been known as the Hustler Kid in fourth grade. The only man HK ever respected, it was his most treasured possession, one of a kind, something that Finch had stolen three times now, and something he planned on giving to Butch.

Sighing once again he slipped it back into his pocket before trying to concentrate back on his book. Antho was the first exam he had next week so he might as well study for it.

(Alright, back to Butch.)

Butch scrunched his nose up before relaxing it and slowly opening his eyes. He bolted up right when he noticed he was tucked into HK's bed. Of cores he remembered falling asleep but he had been sleeping on the other side of the bed and over  the sheets, not under them.

So Francis must have put him in bed.

Huffing slightly he threw the covers off himself and gently placed his feet on the floor. The lights were dimmed way down to a soft candle like glow, and soft music was playing, it sounded much like a flute in a nature area. Taking a quick glance around the room Butch confirmed that Hustler wasn't in the room but light was coming from underneath the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

He turned his attention to the clock and saw that he had been sleeping for the last four hours. Well that was great. He was supposed to be helping Francis with the English project and studying, not sleeping. Butch was slightly confused though. Why hadn't Hustler woken him up to start working? Wasn't that his usual thing?

Yawning slightly he pushed himself to his feet walking over to the desk where his backpack sat. When he graved his bag and pulled it off the desk a loud thudding noise was heard before the sound of hundreds of marbles rolling invaded the once peaceful silence.

"Aw shit." He groaned putting his bag on the floor. HK's marble collection was huge!-And now he had to find them all in such a huge room with dim lighting! He was sure if he could have found the circle looking switch then he would be able to turn it up. However after Butch had broken one in the living room Francis refused to show him and even went as far as hiding the switch from the storyteller.

Mumbling wordless cures tiredly under his breath Butch got to his knees and started to work on collecting all the stray marbles.

By the time he had half of them done he was right by Hustler's dresser and decided to take a short break. Standing up he leaned agents the wooden clothing holder and sighed. What luck he had.

"Hey Butch. Had a nice sleep?"

Hustler's voice shocked the poor boy so much that he jumped. Trying to make it seem like he hadn't been startled though he fixed it by pretending to jump on the dresser.

"Ya, it was nice." He mumbled with a shrug looking over at Francis. As soon as he did though his face lit up.

Francis had obviously just gotten out of the shower since some water droplets were still straying down his bare toned chest. His bangs, that were usually jelled up or something, were down and they actually looked really good on him. The jeans hung low on his hips and he briefly reminded Butch of one of those 'to-hot-to-be-true' characters from one of the romantic books some girls read. The dimness of the lights also added to his looks and thankfully hid Butch's blush.

'-marbles on the floor?" Francis questioned as he continued to dry his hair off with his towel.

"What?" Butch had been gawking at Hustler so much he hadn't been listening at all.

"I asked what happened. There are marbles everywhere."

"Oh, um. There was a troll fighting a witch and she hit the box over with her broom." Butch said jumping down. Unfortunately there were still marbles under his feet so his legs flew out from under his body and his back slammed into the floor seconds later. He would have cursed, but he couldn't even breathe. Moments later though and Hustler was at his side.

"Shit Butch! Did that hurt!" he asked helping the boy sit up.

Butch glared at him in loathing. Why did people always ask that question? If it looked like it hurt then it fucken hurt and they were not okay.

Gasping in order to get air the storyteller pushed HK away, or at least tried, however the Hustler didn't budge. Butch's face went beat red when he noticed how much of a romantic scene this seemed like. The worst was when he realized how much he wanted it to be.

"Let me go Francis." He mumbled noticing how much he had been calling his friend by his actual name lately.

He wasn't expecting the laughter that came from the taller male and he turned to his friend in confused surprise. "What?"

"You 'falling' for me yet Butch?"

Butch just stared at him blankly for a moment. Honestly? Puns? That's something he'd except from TJ, not Hustler. Not Hustler at all. However after a few moments he could help but chuckle along with him.

"Whatever Francis." He sighed not stopping the older as he kissed his forehead gently.

**(So alright. I guess I'll start typing up the next chapter since I already have it written up and what not. Hope that no one was disappointed with this one but for some exciting news…I finally know where I'm going with this story! Up until now I've just been putting in random stuff with no plot idea but I got one now. It's all nicely written along with what's going to happen in each chapter. Oh ya! By the way would anyone else mind writing a HKXB story? I want to see if we can turn them into a really popular crack paring! See ya in the next chapter!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author Note: **So, I just read Kokolo next chapter and it was amazing! I love how Mikey goes off into his romantic poetry! It was so great I was laughing my head off while think of how sweet it all was. And you have to love TJ in that chapter.^^ It was so cute with him and Butch. Well enjoy.

(Lalala)

Butch shifted slightly as his mind started to stir awake. He really didn't want to wake up right now. He was so warm and comfortable that he wouldn't mind staying in bed for a bit longer, screw school. Deciding that he would do just that he snuggled back into the warmth in contempt.

When an arm was wrapped around his waist though pulling him closer to the warmth his eyes shot open. Jumping out of the bed and to his feet, he spun around to confirm his suspicions. Him and the Hustler had been spooning! The storyteller had a spasm attack as he jumped and gagged all around the room.

"You're awfully energetic this morning." HK yawned stretching as he sat up letting his blanket fall and pool in his lap. Butch's face lit up when he noticed that they had both just fallen asleep in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else.

"You were spooning me!" Butch hissed pointing an accusing finger at the slightly older male. How dare he do that when the storyteller was sleeping and defenseless!

"Ya I know. You were shaking from being so cold last night. Thought I'd warm you up." Hustler smirked throwing the blankets off himself.

The white striped boy fumed silently to himself as he spun around on his heels so he wouldn't have to see HK shirtless and sexy again. -And no, he didn't think Hustler was sexy. Nope. Not at all. He was so not sexy with his sweatpants teasingly hanging off his hips and the light hitting his perfect body just the right way. 'Stop drooling.' Butch scowled himself as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey, while you take a shower I'll make us some breakfast." HK said coming up from behind him and wrapping his arms around Butch's waist.

Butch's body jolted and his stomach fluttered in away he wasn't familiar with at the contact. –But he kind of liked it.

"I'll bring it up here so you don't get lost again." The brunette whispered in his ear as he moved his hand up and down the others chest.

In panic Butch spun around and shoved his friend away from him. "Not first thing in the morning Franny!" he growled trying to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach.

"Later then?"

" Francis!"

Francis shrugged with a small smile, then turned around and started to walk out of the room. "You can borrow some of my clothes since Joey wouldn't let you get any of yours."

"Thanks." Butch called after him as the hustler disappeared around the corner.

Ten minutes later and Butch was stepping out of the shower. Towel drying himself off he then started to put on the clothes he had borrowed. First he through the white t-shirt over his head frowning when it ended up past his butt, Secondly he slid on the jeans groaning when they almost slid off. Gezz was Hustler really this much bigger then him? Well didn't that just make Butch feel manly.

Stepping out of the bathroom the first sight he saw was Hustler sitting on the floor with two trays of food in front of him. He smiled up at Butch smirking and chuckling as he shook his head probably thinking the clothes dwarfed Butch. He soon stood up and headed over to his dresser.

While he went through his clothes Butch sat down in front of one of the trays. Looking down at it he couldn't help but smile slightly. He had aphbagety soup but there were only a few letters in it. They spelt, 'I love you Butch'.

"Really corny Franny." He chuckled taking out all the letters in 'love' until it was read like this, 'I o u Butch'. Happy that he managed to foil HK's plan Butch smirked before feeling a ghost of warm breath on his neck.

"—And what exactly do I owe you?" Francis whispered in his ear causing him to jump.

Startled the storyteller twisted as much as he could and shoved HK away. "Personal space!" he snapped turning his back to the hustler before his friend could see how red his face had gotten from just that.

Although he did feel a littler bad when he heard HK sigh in what seemed to be an upset manner. Trying to seem cold though he ignored it and focused on eating his food.

It was pretty good too. The aphbagety soup was more like tomato soup then anything, with two-piece of whole wheat bread, and two sunny side up eggs. Although Butch thought it was quite a bit he hadn't really eaten much for dinner the night before, so he was actually happy with the amount. –But he'd question Franny anyways, just to bug him.

"This seems like quiet a bit Fran. Do you always eat this much in the morning?"

"Ya, sometimes more. Breakfast is supposed to be the biggest meal of the day. If you don't have more then 500 calories in the morning then your brain wont be able to function well."

"So you'd get swindled more often if you didn't have this much?"

"Basically. What about you though? What do you have for breakfast usually?"

"Frog legs."

"Seriously Butch."

"A piece or two of buttered toast if anything." Butch shrugged placing one of the eggs on a piece of bread. Ta-da! Egg sandwich.

"That would explain your size." Hustler mumbled, probably thinking the storyteller couldn't hear him. It was either that or Franny just wanted to annoy him.

"Well when you're my size you can run a lot faster and you can fit in smaller places. Something that people who were built like brick walls wouldn't know."

"Brick walls don't need to run or hide though Butch. We're there to protect the little guys like you."

Dropping the conversation Butch scowled as he stood up. "Lets just get to school."

((Da da da!))

Finch smirked as he watched two figures leave the safety of the huge mansion. One was the 'don't screw around with' Hustler who was known to bash a skull or two in if someone stole or cheated on him, and the other was the cute little boy toy Finch couldn't wait to get. He already knew a list of people who would die to screw something like Butch; his only problem was getting the kid to join him. He would have to do it whenever Hustler wasn't around, which was usually when HK was hustling, and he had to get something on Butch. Without leverage he couldn't get anywhere.

That was the hard part though. He was having such a hard time finding out anything that had to do with Butch. It took him a month just to find out the kids name. Butch was a fricken ghost! The only people who seemed to know anything about him were some jokes that had gone to the same elementary school as him years ago. Now Butch was known for his stories, hell even Finch found them interesting, but he was known to most people as the 'Barer of bad news' or the 'Cursed Omen'. Mostly because he seemed to pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of anybody before starting some creepy story of some kind that had to do with whatever that group was going to do.

His cell phone vibrated making his smirk widen in a cruel way as he fished it out of his leather jacket. The vibrating reminded him of some of the training he had put a new employ through last night. Their begging for him to stop still rang clear in his head like music to his ears. He couldn't wait to put Butch through that training.

"Hello. Finch here."

"We can't find anything. It's like this kid doesn't existed."

"Well he does. I'm looking right at him."

"I know, I know. We found out one thing though. He usually take's a smoke after first period in the ally where you caught him in before if that helps."

"Hm, I think it just might. Call me back if you find anything out later." Without even saying goodbye Finch hung up and trailed after the two making sure to keep his distance.

"You better keep an eye on your precious little storyteller Francis." He chuckled watching as Butch darted off, getting a good head start before Francis took off after him.

((La la la))

Butch smirked as he slammed his hand agents the brick wall of the school. Turning around while trying to catch his breath his smirk grew wider seeing HK was just a few feet behind.

"Told you I was faster." He grinned watching in amusement as Francis rolled his eyes.

"You cheated. Firstly you got a huge head start, and secondly you sent a rottweiler after me."

"You never said we couldn't improvise."

"That my friend was cheating, not improvising."

"Are you sure those two things are so different?" Butch questioned raising his brow and crossing his arms. He didn't give his friend much time to ponder it though as he turned around and opened the door. "Come on. I have to grave some of my text books from my locker." He mumbled placing his hands in his pockets and pulling out one of his toothpicks. He needed something in his mouth so he wouldn't go nuts.

"Handing them in today?" Hustler asked absently making Butch curious. Since when was Franny so absent about anything?

"Well ya, unlike you if I lose my books I can't afford to pay the $90 fee."

"Oh ya, your stories don't make you any money." HK chuckled throwing his arm around Butch's shoulders as they neared his locker. "You know you should really think of making a book out of them."

"That's what I'm hoping to do." Butch said trying to shrug Francis off his shoulders because he was so not getting butterflies from being so close. Nope, not him. HK just tightened his grip though and he decided to just leave it alone.

Besides there was something else catching his attention. All the people crowded around his locker for instance. What were they all doing?

A high-pitched squeal caused him to jump and cover his ears in pain. Before he could even utter one word he was terrified to see all the Ashley's suddenly surrounded him.

"Like ohmygosh Butch what are you going to say?" Ashley A questioned not seeming to care that she was invading his personal space.

"A-about what?" he stuttered his body going stiff at being crowded by people. He couldn't stand being surrounded.

"Like the confession on your locker, duh." Ashley Q snickered.

"What?" a hand graved the collar of his jacket and pulled him away from the four girls. He was thankful when he noticed it was HK.

"Why don't you go look?" Francis suggested steering him away from the girls and through the crowd of people until Butch was face to face with his locker.

Butch's mouth fell open when he saw what was on it. His locker was covered from top to bottom in all sorts' flowers. Daisies were placed in the shape of 'Be' while lavenders were placed in the shape of 'my' and roses where spelling 'love'. Violets were surrounding the outside of the locker while a flower Butch didn't know covered the rest of the inside. That flower was yellow on the outside while the inside of it was a dark purple. He would never admit it if asked but he thought it was really pretty.

Getting over his shock he turned around, his face beat red and feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes on him.

"So like what's your reply?" All the Ashley's questioned in unison.

He glared at Hustler before shrugging. "I guess that I'll think about it."

Butch's face went even redder when Francis smiled at him and winked. Oh he'd so yell at him for this later. Looking back at his locker he couldn't help but let a smile creep across his face. This was kind of cute. Maybe he would think about it.

((L did you know Gods of death eat apples?))

So what did everyone think? Sorry I made you wait so long I have no excuse to give you besides I was being kind of lazy. Also I have good and bad news. Good news is that I finished writing the next chapter!^^ Bad news, it ended in a suicide attempt so I'm rewriting it and it might take awhile. Sorry^^::. Also I would like to know if anyone would be willing to tell me what a Bata read is?

Well hoped you like this chapter. See you in the next one!^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Butch sighed thankfully as he laid out across his desk in defeat when the bell that symbolized that math class was over rung out load and clear. He really couldn't stand staying in math class for a whole whompping 75 minutes. Even if it was for exams. Honestly numbers were not his friends. They weren't even acquaintances, or acquaintances of acquaintances. They were just put into his life to screw him up.

Hustler on the other hand looked slightly upset to be leaving. He loved his numbers. Of course everyone knew that though, anyone with eyes could see how his frown would twitch just the slightest bit more down whenever the bell rung and how his brow would narrow ever so slightly.

Shaking his head from the thoughts though he sat back up at his desk and opened his backpack before just pouring everything into it. Zipping it up with a slight yawn Butch stood up tossing his bag over his shoulder and pulling his pants up slightly so they didn't hang so low on his hips. Man was Franny ever fricken huge. Getting to his feet he adjusted his backpack as he spun around only to collided into Francis's strong chest.

"Um ow." He mumbled taking a step back and rubbing his nose.

"Did you mean it Butch? You'll think about it?"

"No." Butch stated bluntly as he walked around his friend to be able to head to his next class.

"Why not?' HK questioned from behind him sounding offended and causing the smaller boy to stop as he thought about it.

It was a good question. Why not? They were, dare he say it, best friends, preferred each other's company above anyone else's, Hustler was a great guy, and even though Butch would never say so he did like him. So really what was stopping him?

Maybe the unknown question. What if Hustler just fucking with him? Or what if he was confusing brotherly love for love, love? What if Butch fell head over heels for him and then Fan just dropped him?

"I'm going for a smoke." Butch mumbled as he continued out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway.

A large hand on his shoulder forced him to stop causing him to spin around and knock the hand away. He snarled slightly at Francis as a warning to back off or down. Obviously Hustler didn't care. "You can't go out there, Finch-."

"Screw Finch. I can take care of myself."

"Let me go with you at least."

"I don't need a bodyguard Franny." Butch hissed crossing his arms over his chest. His frown deepened when HK glared at him. What was that look for? After a moment though the hustler sighed leaning his head back slightly so he was looking at the ceiling. A second later and he was staring back at Butch with a disapproving look.

"Fine, but if your not back five minutes after the bell rings I'm coming out to get you and dragging your ass back to class."

Butch growled slightly but the idea didn't seem so bad. Shrugging he turned and walked away. In secret he thought it was interestingly nice that Hustler was worried but Butch didn't need a babysitter or to be treated like some helpless girl. He was a guy and could hold well on his own if need be. Besides there was nothing Finch could get on him. Well…

Fingering the scares on his sides through his shirt he figured that wasn't all true. However the one who had caused the scares moved out a long time ago and the storyteller was sure he'd never come back. Exhaling a deep shaky breath Butch stopped walking momentarily as he collected his thoughts. He wasn't religious or anything but every night he prayed that he would never see that guy again, but he could never get rid of the nightmares. They would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Bottling his feeling down he glared sharply as he shoved his hands into the pockets of Hustler's jeans. Why was he letting his emotions get to him? He hated the fear he had, it made him feel weak and venerable, he refused to believe he was either. For he was Butch, the shadow storyteller that installed fear in others, and if he were afraid then there would be no way he would be able to protect Francis.

Okay so he did like HK but there was no way in heaven, hell, or any other place would he tell him. - And of coarse he knew that Hustler has more of a chance of protecting Butch then the other way around, but still.

Now this was just getting jumbled and confusing. Feelings always confused him.

Pushing the heavy door of the school open he breathed in the fresh air before spitting out his toothpick and quickly replacing it with one of his favorite flavored cigs. Smoking helped him stop thinking and relaxed him down a huge amount. It was an easy thing that always stayed the same no matter how many years passed. Maybe that's what got him so addicted, who knew.

Walking over to his familiar, lone ally he sighed in content. However seconds later and he'd been slammed into the brick wall hissing in pain when his face was dug into the wall hard enough to create a deep bruise. Not knowing what else to do he threw his elbow back blindly hoping maybe to even just clip the guy or something, but they caught his arm and twisted it behind his back his back rough enough to make him winch in pain.

"Whoa there foxy. I just want to have a little chat." A voice whispered in his ear causing every muscle in his body to tense. He knew that voice. It was Finch!

"What the hell do you want!" Butch snarled turning his head slightly so he could see his attacker just over his shoulder. It didn't help with his temper any when he saw the prick was smirking.

"Just a chat."

"Don't fuck with me! You wouldn't need to pin me against the wall if it was just a chat! And get your fucken hand out of my pants!" the brunet screamed thrashing round trying to break free of Finch's hold.

"Hm ya baby. Just keep struggling. It's such a turn on." Finch purred licking the boy's ear.

"Sick fucker!" Butch struggled as hard as he could only causing himself more pain as his face was scrapped agents the brick wall repeatedly. By the time the bell rang signaling students to head to their class though he was exhausted. Panting for air he still thrashed every now and then much like a fish that had been out of water to long.

Finch was patient though as he held the boy, now with both hands, and waited for the struggling to stop completely. It sicken Butch when he thought about all the other people who would have struggled agents Finch to keep themselves from being raped.

"You ready to listen?" Finch questioned earning a tried but still furious growl from the storyteller. "Alrighty then, so I must tell you Butch you really amaze me. You're basically a ghost to everyone. I've never seen such a sever case of disappearance amongst towns before. You know I bet your family wouldn't even know you're gone." He snickered cruelly resting his head on the boys shoulder. "So I'll tell you right now I don't and probably will never have anything on you."

"You've come to tell me you give up?"

"No, I've come to tell you that I'm trying this from a new angle. Hustler for instance."

Butch's blood turned cold at those three words. He would turn around and blackmail Hustler since he couldn't get anything on the storyteller?

"You bitch!"

"Actually you're my bitch," Finch chuckled biting the back of his neck, "but anyways, if I find anything that could destroy his reputation, you know, take him completely out of the business he loves so much, you'd be totally at my mercy wouldn't you?"

Exhaling deeply Butch though about it. Francis loved hustling more then anything, if that was suddenly taken away from him it would kill him. Butch could never let that happen.

"Yes." He found himself saying the words before he was even aware of it and flinched as Finch tightened his grip.

"Perfect."

"Finch!"

Butch almost tumbled backwards when Finch was suddenly yanked away from him but managed to spin around and catch himself before he fell over. He was relived to see Francis now had Finch agents the wall with two fistfuls of the guy's shirt and a snarl on his face. Had five minutes really passed? Wow, and he always thought he hated when time flew.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you sonofabitch?" Francis growled as Butch walked up to beside him rubbing his twisted arm.

"Nothing. Just having a chat with the storyteller. Nothing illegal with that." Finch smirked seeming completely calm.

"If it was just a chat then why the need to push him agents the wall?" Hustler questioned causing Butch to roll his eyes. It was nice of Fran to save his ass but Butch could question the accused just fine. He wasn't that helpless.

"That's just for my own pleasure."

The sudden punch that came seemingly out of nowhere and sent Finch flying shocked the storyteller. He knew he shouldn't have been, everyone knew how much of a punch Hustler packed, but still. Did what Finch say really anger him that much? It's not like he insulted Hustler any, he just stated that his sick mind liked taking people by force.

When HK turned around to face Butch the boy couldn't for the life of him stop the chill that ran down his spin. Hustler looked like he'd kill someone, and he was heading straight for Butch.

"W-what did I do?" he asked nervously taking a step back with his hands up in defense. Instead of saying anything though Francis just graved his sore arm gently and inspected it.

"Um…"

"Does it hurt?"

Oh, well he hadn't expected that. He'd been expecting to be yelled at or hit for getting caught s easily.

"N-no, not really." Butch stuttered with a light blush as he looked to the side rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Finch sneaking away holding his jaw. However when the older male turned to face him he smirked mouthing, 'You're mine.'

Butch just scowled at him but a gentle hand on his cheek drew his attention back to Hustler, who was now taking a look at his sore cheek. When he applied pressure to it though the storyteller hissed in pain.

"Sorry." The older brunet mumbled running his thumb over the wounded area. The boy was shocked to see blood on his finger when HK pulled his hand away.

"I'm bleeding?" he asked stupidly bringing his own hand up to his face and smearing off some more blood. "Whoa, I didn't even notice."

"To busy struggling no doubt. You bruised your cheek bone as well."

"The bone? Is that even possible?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it will just hurt twice as bad and take three times longer to heal."

"Oh ya. I'm not worrying at all."

"Butch?"

"What?"

"Don't go anywhere on your own again." Hustler commanded before turning his back on the boy as he started walking again. "Come on. We have to head to class."

The storyteller started walking a few steps before he stopped. He got caught off guard once and now Francis was taking away his independent rights? What the hell?

"I'm not a girl Francis." He snapped crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Hustler stopped and looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. "Never said you were." He stated before noticing Butch's 'I'm not moving' stance and then he turned around fully. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, but I don't need your protection or permission to do something Fran."

"No I really think you need both."

"What?"

"If you don't protect you Butch then who will? Surely you can't keep yourself safe. Keep your mouth shut you know it's true. - And you do some pretty stupid stuff if you don't have someone to keep you on a short leash."

"So I'm your dog now?"

"In a matter of speaking."

"Fuck you!"

"We haven't even started dating yet."

Butch bristled as he noticed he wasn't getting anywhere with this, but Hustler was starting to sound a little like Finch and it pissed him off.

"So now I'm some call whore of your?"

"What? No!"

"Well shit Sherlock you better explain to me what I am then because I'm apparently to stupid to figure it out on my own!"

"Butch just calm down." HK sighed resting his hand on his friends shoulder. To his never ending annoyance Butch did calm down some but still continued to glare at the Hustler. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Finch is a nut and he will do anything to get what he wants."

"I know, you told me."

"Well then why don't you take it more seriously?"

"I do take it seriously! –But I would like to keep my freedom of being alone!"

"That's when Finch will get you though Butch. You're not thinking this through."

"So now I'm stupid?"

"No! Just- god Butch! You're not listening!" Hustler shouted graving the upper part of Butch's arms and shaking him.

"Of coarse I'm listening! Do you really think I'm so def-erm!"

Butch's eyes shot open as Francis brought their lips together in a forceful kiss. He froze not really sure what to do, he didn't hate it he realized but his mind was to jumbled to really know what to do. A second later and he decided he liked it as he kissed back placing his hands in the bent part of Hustler's arms.

A tongue licking his bottom lip playfully caused him to open his mouth shyly before HK invaded it. One thing had finally managed to work its way into Butch's mind. Hustler was a good kisser, a very good kisser.

He didn't care when the older male moved one of his hands down to bring them closer together and he didn't mind when HK pushed him back agents the brick wall either. It was when he graved the older's coat and remembered that he was kissing Francis that he freaked, because, holy shit, he was kissing his best friend.

Shoving Hustler away he stood in place almost frozen to the spot as he looked up at his friend with his eyes opened wide. His lips parted but not a sound came out from them, he grasped for words in his mind but he couldn't seem to be able to piece any together. Francis was still too and he started back at Butch as if he was some sort of animal that would take off if he so much as blinked. Not that Butch wasn't already slowly slinking away.

He jumped back by about a foot when Hustler reached out a single hand. His heart was almost torn in half from the look of hurt in his friend's eyes.

"Butch, I-I'm-."

"Don't." Butch snarled as he walked backward until he was out of the ally. Giving one last look to the desperate face of the hustler he turned his back on the only person who he was sure he would ever love and ran. He didn't know where he was running to but he knew he had to get to where ever it was as quick as possible.

The sun beat down on him mercilessly as he ran down both crowed and deserted streets. Finally when he couldn't run anymore he stumbled up the front steps of his house. He hadn't even noticed that that's where he'd been running to but he guessed it made sense.

His hand's shook as he took his pack of smokes out of his pocket and lit one up. Inhaling the fumes calmed him down a bit at the familiarity of it, so much of his life had gotten so screwed up lately and it was all because of this stupid feeling of love. —And it was because Butch loved Francis that he wouldn't agree to start a relationship with him.

Francis deserved someone who could offer him way more then Butch ever could. The boy made his life on being a liar, scaring people out of their minds, light up a chimney, and basically being a complete social outcast and sometimes an asshole. HK didn't need someone like him. He needed someone who was friendlier and could actually help Hustler promote success in his hustling or whatever he choused to do in his 'business life'. If he got together with Butch that would be ruined. Who wanted to make deals with a guy when his partner was a conniving little liar, and not only that but he was sure some would approve of his partner being a guy.

Butch wasn't naive, he'd never been. He knew that some people were super excepting of gays and then there were the pricks that thought that they should shoved their selfish stupid ideas down homosexual's throats. The boy wondered briefly which side Francis's parents were on and what they would do if they ever found out. What would his own parents think?

"Looking a little lost there foxy. You finally thinking of just giving in?" Snapping his head up Butch jumped to his feet and away from the smirking teen in front of him quicker then an attacking cobra. Subconsciously his shoulders hunched up and he ever so lightly held his arm in his hand.

"What the fuck do you want Finch?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to check on you. I mean you look a little shaken up after that forceful kiss from Francis."

Butch's eyes widened as the cig slipped from his mouth and onto the stone steps of his home. Finch had seen that!

"You should really get use to people kissing you Butch. Soon you'll have all types of strangers doing that." Finch chuckled as he turned and walked away leaving Butch standing there with his mouth agape.

As soon as Finch was out of his sight he crushed the cigarette under his foot and stormed into his house making sure to slam the door to help vent his anger. Honesty what had he done wrong? How the hell did he manage to catch the attention of that stupid prick anyways? And why the hell did Fran decide to fall in love with him!

"Whoa, easy on the door there Butch." Joey said as he walked out of the kitchen munching on a chicken sandwich. "Aren't you home a little early?"

"Shut up Joey."

"Butch?"

Said boy jolted in shock as a familiar voice drifted from outside of the door into the house.

"Go away Francis!"

"But I just want to talk to you!"

"JUST GO AWAY!"

Silence filled the seconds after and the storyteller took that time to spin around and march to his bedroom door.

"Um Butch what's going on?"

"Nothing that you should concern yourself wi…" the vibrating in the back pocket of HK's borrowed jeans interrupted Butch before he could finish. Sighing he pulled it out of his pocket and nearly threw it agents the wall when he saw Hustler's name on the caller id. "Don't call me either!" he shouted loud enough to be able to be heard threw the door. Slamming his door shut he ignored the questions from his brother and locked his door when he heard Joey open theirs. "Don't you dare let him in here Joey!"

"Butch please? I really think you're over reacting."

Over reacting? Really? Francis thought he was over reacting? Just last week he'd found out that HK loved him, or so he said, and that Finch wanted to force him to join his prostituting ring, and since then Fran had been constantly trying to 'woo' him and Finch was trying to find out some dirty secret of his. Now he'd just kissed his best friend and Finch was turning around and blackmailing him by using the Hustler. His life had been turned upside down and Fran thought he was 'over reacting'?

"Get lost Francis! I don't want to talk to you ever!" he screamed clenching his hands in white knuckled fist. "I hate you!"

The words left his mouth feeling like poison as he glared at the door. It wasn't true. He'd never be able to hate HK; he'd already fallen in love with him. That's why he had to turn him away. He had to protect Hustler from himself. They would never be able to be together even in a perfect world. Butch just wasn't good enough to belong with Fran.

"Butch." The sound of Francis's hurt broke the storyteller's heart but he had to do this.

"Go." He growled pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes as they burned unforgivably. His shoulders shook when he heard the sound of footsteps walking away and the echo of the door as it was closed. He shook his head back and forth slowly as he crouched down on the stairs. "I'm sorry Francis."

He knew he was in pain now but he was sure that would pass, maybe in a few days, or maybe in a few years, it could be if he ever saw Hustler walking down happily with his girlfriend or something, but he couldn't keep holding onto something that he knew would only burden the person he loved.

((Without death what do we have to look forward to in life?))

And….. we're done. At least for now. Till next time! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wow I never really thought I'd ever get to this chapter!^^ But I'm glad I did! This might be my last update for a while since I've got schoolwork, a job, and my 'kids' to look after. (My kids are my pets whom I love to death!) This story will be finished and it's my top priority until it's done!^^ Enjoy!^^

**((That was then and this is now))**

Butch could feel his brother's presence long before his eyes were open and he could tell that if he did open his eyes his brother would be staring at his with the gaze that held a thousand questions. Questions he would rather not have to answer when he first woke up, or ever for that matter.

"Go away." He mumbled not moving an eyelash as he spoke.

"No, I left you alone all night so you could think things over and now I have questions."

Groaning Butch covered his eyes with his hands before pushing himself up. Groggily he sat up on his own and looked up at his brother with a lazy glare. "Go away." He repeated this time more clearly as he rubbed at his face.

Joey smirked as he leaned forward placing his hands on the bed and mouthed the word 'no' as if he was speaking to a child. Butch only glared harder as he threw one of his pillows into the face of his brother before flopping back down. There was really nothing else he could do in order to make Joe go away. The guy was as stubborn as a bolder when he wanted to be.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you've got to! You just broke Franny's heart! You should have seen the look he had when you said you hated him! Man Butch I think the kid was going to cry!" Joey snapped ripping the blankets off of his brother and ignoring him when Butch cursed about how cold it was. "I know I shouldn't meddle but honestly I need to know what's going on. You guys have never fought like this, ever. It's freaking me out a bit."

Butch removed his hands from his face and sat up on his elbows when he heard those words leave his brothers mouth. Their behavior towards each other was freaking him out? Why? It's not like he was the one in love with his best friend and it's not like he was the one who couldn't sleep at all last night because the events from the day before just wouldn't stop replaying like a broken record. What did he have to be freaked out about?

"Francis will be better off without someone like me. You'll see. In a few days he'll find someone else and everything will be back to normal." He growled rolling over on his side and clinging to his pillow glaring at nothing and everything all at once.

"I don't think he will Butch, and you know what else? I don't think you will either."

"I didn't ask for your advice did I Joey!" Butch snapped shooting up in bed and turning a hatful eye to his brother. He didn't like to be mean, sure he liked to scare people but he didn't like to hurt people with things he said or did and it seemed to be happening a lot lately. Especially to people he was close with.

"No, you didn't, but I'm giving you my opinion anyways because I want you to be happy with whatever you choose and right now I don't think you're choosing what will make you the happiest. "

"You're talking to a corpse Joey." Butch sighed as he swung his legs over the side of his bed shivering when his feet hit the cold cement floor. "Me and Fr- Hustler just wouldn't work. It- it would just ruin…" Butch trailer off as he thought numbly about any excuse he could use that his subconscious mind could come up with. Business was a good one. "It would ruin HK's Business. You know how some people get."

"And I'm sure Fran would tell those people to go screw themselves, come on Butch you know he cares more about you then his hustling." Joey growled taking a seat on the edge of his brother's bed.

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands Butch wondered if maybe that could be true. He highly doubted it. Francis had been hustling for about nine years now, and he'd only been friends with the liar for two years. Some how he found it hard to believe that HK would pick him over something he loved to do.

"I've got to get ready for school. We're having Prom in two days and I want to have some time to get some stories together for the last one in my school career." Butch yawned stretching his arms over his head before dropping them to his sides.

Joey seemed to take the hint that that was the end of their conversation as he grumbled under hiss breath and marched up the stairs being a little heavier on his feet then needed. Butch just scoffed at his 'older' brother's attitude. Honestly why was he the one always acting like a big baby while Butch had to the mature one to think about everything?

He shrugged the idea out of his head as he graved the bottom of his shirt and went to yank it over his head. Every muscle in his body tensed though when he remembered that this wasn't in fact his shirt. It was Fran's. Dropping it down to hang by his sides again he played with the bottom of it between his fingers. He should at least keep this. Just one thing to remind him of HK after they got old and graduated and moved on with their life's.

Moving on, without each other.

The thought was foreign. He'd never really thought about what he was going to do once he got out of high school but he though that they would somehow always stick together and hang around like old times. —But whoever saw their friends from the old days once they got moving in life?

The thought hurt. It felt like a knife being stabbed into his heart and twisted slowly. His stomach felt like a black hole that made him cringe and double over just the slightest. It was so painful to think of a life without his only real friend.

But why was he thinking like this? Thinking this wouldn't change any of the facts or make things rearrange themselves. It would just make them worse and make him worry more over things he could never change.

Sighing he tore the shirt over his head and chucked it in the garbage can that sat over in it's own little emo corner. There was no point keeping it if it made his heart ache more for what he could never have.

((Life. It sucks when you don't have one))

"Are you going to eat those or just stab them half to hell?" Joey questioned biting into his own egg sandwich taking a huge mouthful.

"No." Butch growled bluntly, slumping back even more in his chair. He didn't want to eat eggs, they reminded him of Francis and he was trying to forget about the guy.

He found it funny that the things you try to forget about are often always on your mind. How ironic.

"Well you've got to eat something. I can't send you to school on an empty stomach now. Mom and Dad would kill me."

"Their not even here Joe. I don't think they'll ever find out."

"Oh yes they will, cause I'll tell them."

"…"Butch didn't say anything and took to rolling his eyes in annoyance at something his brother seemed to have way to much of. Stupidity. "Whatever Joe."

Silence spilled out of both of their mouths as they took back to eating their breakfast, well for Butch it was more of a nibble every now and then with a whole lot of egg brutality.

After a few minutes though he grew bored and dropped his fork with a clang into the glass plate before dumping the food into the garbage and tossing the plate into the sink.

"I'm gonna head out now." He mumbled picking up his bag from its place as it rested agents the table leg.

"Um, ah can't you stay a little longer?" Joey asked suddenly jumping to his feet and blocking the boy before he could reach the doorway.

Butch cocked an eyebrow up at his brother but tried to move around him anyways.

"I'll be home in a few hours."

"Oh ya I know, it's just, um well."

It clicked in just then what Joey was trying to do and the very thought of it caused a flare of anger to start up in his chest.

"You're waiting for Fr-HK to show up aren't you?" he accused crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his weight to one foot.

"He said he'd be over in a few minutes." Joey confessed rubbing the back of his neck as he gave the smaller of the two a lop sided smile.

Taking off his bag he shoved his brother out of the way forcefully with said item, Butch then stomped past him and made sure to give him a good ram in the ribs just to make sure he got his point across.

"I'm not talking to him Joey so just butt out!" he snapped throwing the front door open, not caring if it smashed agents the wall. He'd make up a story for the dent later.

He managed to make it half way to school before someone graved him from behind and dragged him into an one of the many alleys he was well acquainted with.

His screams where muffled by a large hand that clamped down over his lips and his arms where pinned uselessly by his side when what felt like iron was wrapped around his waist.

He kicked and screamed out curses refusing to go down without a fight. When his feet made contact with the ground for more then two seconds he pushed off them and slammed whoever it was into the brick wall that stood behind them. Their gripped loosened dramatically giving Butch the time he needed to wriggle out of their hold and dash away as far as he felt comfortable before turning around and seeing who it was.

"Fran? What the fuck!"

"S-sorry Butch. Di-didn't mean to scare ya." Fran grimaced pushing himself off the wall slowly as he brought his free hand up to his back. His face was twisted in pain but he didn't say anything as he took a step towards the storyteller trying to catch his breath. "I wanted to talk to you."

Frowning Butch turned his body away from Fran's and to the open part of the ally way.

"Not now HK, and probably not ever. I told you yesterday I don't-,"

"Yes but you were angry yesterday! People always say stuff when their angry and then they wish they could take it back." The brunette said quickly dropping his hand to his sides with a small smile that reminded the white streaked boy way too much of a kicked puppy.

Swallowing thickly Butch struggled to keep a complete straight face as he clenched his hands at his side.

"Well that's not the case here Francis."

He though HK would look crushed after hearing that but the taller male just smirked somewhat and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Then why did you hangout with me for the last two years?"

His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again as he thought the question overran his mind.

"Because we **were** friends until you went all gay on me." Oo, that was harsh.

Now it was his turn to smirk inwardly as HK frowned, he wanted Fran to hate him so much that he would wonder why he ever had a crush on the guy and then maybe he could move on to someone better .The smirk was quickly gone when HK's face fell. Just the one expression of utter hurt wrenched at his heart and made his throat tighten unbearably. How could he do this to the hustler? HK just used the hand that he already had on Butch's shoulder to gently push Butch back until his back hit the wall.

Butch stood as still as a painting when Fran dropped his forehead down to rest on his opposite shoulder. For a long time he stayed just like that and it made the younger teen wonder if he could hear the hammering his heart was doing agents his chest at this moment even though he wasn't doing anything. Ever so slowly though did Francis bring the hand that was on his shoulder up to the side of his face and lift his head up to look straight at the boy.

"Butch," he whispered not allowing the boy to look away as he stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Don't." Butch whimpered closing his eyes and turning his head away slightly as he brought his shaking hands up to cover his ears mockingly. : Please don't Francis." He didn't want to hear it, if he did then he knew he would fall in love with him and then there would be no escape. He'd fall for the hustler even more then he already had.

"I love you."

Any resistance he had left just fell apart as HK brought their lips together once again in a ghost feeling kiss that couldn't have held more meaning then the words themselves.

Butch didn't want this to stop and the more he found that out the more he knew he had to stop. This would just hurt them both in the end. False hopes always did.

He pulled back and pushed Fran away trying his hardest not to see the look on his face.

"Don't Fran, You'll regret it."

"I highly doubt that Butch. I do love you so no matter what the consequences of that are."

Biting his bottom lip to the point of bleeding Butch just shook his head. Nothing like this ever lived long, not even in his stories.

"I-I've got to go." He mumbled quickly squeezing out of the small gape left in between their bodies and making a dash for the exist.

"I'm not giving up Butch! We'll be happy together someday!"

Butch shook his head somewhat sadly at the bold statement. Part of him knew it couldn't be true but the other part couldn't stop wishing it were.

(How much meat do we put in the vegetable soup?)

Butch's day was just not going at all good today. He'd woke up with Joey staring at him (which was always creepy), then he left his bag at home, then he'd had a 'nice' little run in with HK on the way to school, as soon as he got here the teacher asked him for an assailment that was left at home, and then when he went on his 'smoke break' he only had one left.

But this was just the cherry on top of the cake.

Standing in front of him holding a picture of him and HK kissing was, Finch.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"I've got my people working around. But what do you think? I've got more copies at home. You think some of the other kids in this school will like to see it?"

His very last cig fell from his open mouth as he stared at Finch in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!"

Finch smirked as he walked up to the boy blocking off his way of escape and waving the freshly made photo in front of his face. "Oh but I am. I told you I'd find something on him and he gave it to me not even a day later. It doesn't matter to me though. You can either work with me or you can let HK's business that he loves so much be destroyed. And it'll be all because of you."

"You're an asshole." Butch snarled snatching the picture out of the mans hands and tearing up only that one copy. He looked down at his hands watching as the pieces were gently blown away from his grasp and into the air to be carried somewhere far away from here. He almost wished he could go with them. Gulping down any pride he had left Butch glared at Finch with utter loathing hoping that maybe if he looked hard enough he would melt and never come back. "Fine."

Finch smirked as he closed the gape between them and groped Butch's ass pulling the boy closer. "Good to hear you're finally on board. You can start your training the night after prom." He snickered licking Butch's cheek making him shutter in disgust before he let go and pulled back completely. "See you soon foxy."

"Fuck." What had he honestly gotten himself into? And to protect someone he convinced himself he wouldn't see as soon as they got out of high school. But even so it was still Francis, and he would do everything in his power to help the hustler, even if he would never tell him.

(How many ounces are in a six ounce?)

**Bwahahaha! Only about two more chapter left and then it's over!^^ Don't worry guys and gals it will all make sense in the end and hopefully it will be a cute ending. ^^ But see you later! I've got to get to bed! It's like one in the morning and I've got school tomorrow! Night!^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Winder:** As it has been pointed out to me my 'pro name' is pronounced winder, as if to wine something, however it's really pronounced Wind-er. The Wind and then er. What dose this have to do with the story though? Nothing!^^ Enjoy!

**(Today's soup will be the tears of our enemies!)**

Butch dropped his head on his crossed arms that were sprawled out on his desk. It was mostly to avoid looking at HK more then to get rest, but it wasn't too bad for clearing out his thoughts either. However after all the thinking his brain had been doing this morning and for the last two classes, including lunch, all he was able to come up with was that he really hated Finch and he was madly in love with Francis. Could his life get any better?

He waited from something to add any more salt to his wounds, just like they always did in situations where a character was convinced nothing could get any worse. After a few moments though he relaxed and sank even further into his arms. It seemed irony was finished making him her bitch for now.

While on the topic of being someone's bitch Butch briefly wondered how you trained for that sort of thing. What the hell was Finch going to do to him or worse yet make him do? Maybe he could skip the country or something? Nah, there was no way that would work; it was a nice thought though. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to Finch's demands either, and right after prom? But that was tomorrow… Well at least that left tonight to say goodbye to his freedom and innocence.

"Hey Butch, something bugging ya?"

Letting out a long sigh Butch lazily looked up at the face of his old elementary schools number one trouble maker.

"Nothings bugging me TJ, just not feeling so good." He mumbled placing his fist on the desk and resting his chin on it.

TJ frowned as he rested his head on the back of his seat looking at the storyteller sceptically. "Nothing every bugs you Butch, you're basically prone to anything humanly possible that could bug people. So what's really going on?"

"Nothing that I want to tell you." Butch snarled sitting up and leaning back in his seat as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

He narrowed his eyes when the cap wearing boy smirked slightly before sitting up and pointed a finger at him in an accusing sort of way. "It's because you're in love with Francis isn't it?"

The streaked boy's jaw almost hit the floor at that before he snapped forward, leaning over the desk and looking around before turning his attention to a shocked looking TJ. "How'd you find out? And who else knows?" he whispered trying to keep the conversation just between them.

"I'm not blind Butch, and I notice things like these all the time. As for who else knows, I don't know if anybody has. You don't have to worry about me telling though. I don't spread gossip, besides it was more of a guess then anything. You just let me know it was true." TJ shrugged also taking a glance around the room and sending a quick wave to a glaring Hustler. "He sure is possessive though."

"Have you ever known Fran to give away something of his so easily?" Butch questioned with a sigh and a roll of his eyes as he rested his head on his hand.

"So you guys are an item?" TJ questioned making Butch's eye's widening.

"No! Of cores not!"

"Why not?"

Once again those two simple words were the downfall of Butch. He couldn't come up with a reason as to why not. (Besides Finch that is.) And everything screamed at him to say yes. So really, why not? Dropping his head on his desk he mumbled out an, 'it's complicated' before TJ poked him.

"That's not a good reason Butch."

Groaning Butch lifted his head up slightly as he glared at TJ before letting a sigh slip from his lips again.

"Okay so it happened a few days ago…"

By the time he was done explain everything, yes, **everything**, Finch, the kisses, the wooing, class was almost over, and TJ would not stop staring at him with wide eyes and a dropping jaw. But it did make Butch feel better. He never would have guessed that telling someone the whole truth could ever feel so, liberating; it was as if he was taking some of the weight off his shoulders and finally breathing easy again. Besides, he knew he could trust TJ. Never once in the entire time that Butch had know him did TJ ever go agents his word, and he promised Butch he wouldn't tell. Maybe that did make Butch childish to believe but he needed this at the moment. Even if he was just talking and having someone listen to a story that was completely true and not spun out of control with witches, vampires, and the such.

"That's why it's complicated." He sighed going back to resting his head in his arms. Wow, he never would have guessed that telling the truth could be so tiring.

"Whoa, that sucks." TJ mumbled before poking Butch and making him look up. "But your not going to do it right?" he asked looking as if he was treading on unsafe ground.

Butch just raised his brow at him, not sure what he was talking about. It hit him a moment or two later though as he eyes widened and his face turned red from even thinking about it.

"I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter TJ. It's either that or Francis loses the business he loves so much and school is almost over so it would probably last two days if anything and-."

"You know that's not true. You won't know what will happen until you tell Francis all that you've told me." TJ interrupted not letting Butch finish as he looked over at Fran, who was glaring at him, and probably had been for the whole time they sat together.

Butch didn't like the way TJ was looking at HK, it was almost as if he was thinking of one of his plans. "You're not aloud to tell him anything TJ." He hissed drawing the boy's attention back to him making him smirk just the slightest.

"And why not? He needs to know Butch."

"No he doesn't!" Butch insisted as he glanced over at said boy and rolled his eyes with a slight smile and light blush when Fran's anger seemed to melt away and he smiled and waved at him instead.

"Aw, cute." TJ smirked only making the boy glare at him.

"Cut it out TJ!" he snarled making TJ raise his hands in surrender.

"Sorry but it's true, you guys look really good together. That can't be helped, it's just the way it is."

Sighing thankfully when the bell rang Butch quickly got up and then threw his bag over his shoulder. He was somewhat glad the conversation was over but it was still disappointing in away as well. He almost wanted to continue talking to TJ and wished secretly that the prankster prince **would** tell HK. Sure it was likely that Fran wouldn't be able to do anything but even if he could pound Finch and postpone the 'training' date it would be much appreciated. But he always did have to be a stubborn little thing didn't he?

"Don't you dare tell Fran anything about what we talked about!" he growled pointing a warning finger at the cap wearing boy who sighed before rubbing the back of his head.

"I won't Butch, but you're going to regret this if you let yourself go threw with it."

"I'll just…I'll think of something TJ, maybe once Fran's out of town or something like that I'll skip town too but I can't let Finch destroy something so important to him. It just wouldn't be right." Butch groaned rubbing his face roughly with his hands.

"What he's doing to you isn't right either."

Glaring at TJ from over his fingers Butch couldn't help but wanting to flinch back at the look of complete seriousness on the boy's usually smiling face.

"This conversation is over." He hissed before spinning around and running flat out into their talked about man.

"Butch can we talk?" HK questioned looking a lot like a kicked puppy before glaring at TJ over his shoulder.

"I'm done talking." Butch snarled stepping back and moving around the Hustler and marching out of the class room. He so hated his life right now.

((Keep your friends close, and stab your enemies))

Francis frowned as he watched Butch stomp out of the room seeming highly upset for some reason. To other people Butch no doubt looked livid but Fran knew that the madder Butch was on the outside the more he was really hurting. He had seemed fine at the beginning of class and HK had even sat in a different spot so the boy wouldn't have to sit beside him anymore. It seemed like after talking to TJ he'd snapped.

So it was TJ's fault.

Turning his school famous glare to the cap wearing boy who'd been trying to sneak away he placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to the spot.

"Can I talk to you for a moment TJ?" Francis questioned letting a smile come to his face. He could feel the prankster prince shiver under his grip and couldn't help tightening his grip. Everyone's hair stood on the back of their neck when Fran smiled when he was pissed. It was never a good sign.

"S-sure Francis. Can I just meet you at the back of the school by your car or something though? I don't think you want people to hear what you're going to ask me."

Shock was what made HK let the poor boy go to rub his shoulder as his eyes widened a fraction. What did TJ think he wanted to ask? He couldn't know what was going on between the two. There was no way. Then again TJ was pretty sharp. Or what if he really didn't know what was going on but he pretended to know, or thought it was something completely different. Fran couldn't say but he didn't want to give it away either. It was better if he just let TJ spill what he thought he knew. That seemed like a better idea.

"What do you think I'm going to ask you?" he questioned testing the grounds a little amused when TJ squirmed under his gaze.

Quickly the cap wear looked around for anyone listen in on their conversations but the class was almost empty with just a random few students asking the teacher questions for the exam.

He leaned forward on his toes to be able to whisper in Fran's ear as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

"On weather Butch loves you or not."

Francis froze completely stunned as TJ lend back and played with the tip of his baseball cap. So he did know! But how?

"My car." Fran mumbled quickly before graving the color of the boy's jacket and dragging him out of the class.

Many students cast them confused glances and sorry looks to TJ when they saw the building like hustler dragging him down the hall. It must have been a weird sight to see since never, in the whole four years since the boys had been in high school together, had HK ever shown any hatred towards any of the kids he'd gone to elementary with. Except for Randal but that was understandable.

Hustler continued to drag him out until they were right up next to his car before throwing TJ agents it and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Speak!" he commanded with a snarl making the poor boy flinch once again.

"I-I can't tell you everything HK, I promised Butch I wouldn't tell you but I can give you hints." TJ said not able to look up to face him and trying to phase himself threw the car when he heard Francis growl at his answer. "He-he does really like you. Loves you even and it's because of that, that he's in trouble."

Francis raised his brow at that. Butch was in trouble? Why? He knew about Finch but there was no way that, that low life piece of trash could get anything on Butch. The guy was too good for that. And also- wait…He loved him? Really? The smile that spread across his face made TJ look up and it confused him as he relaxed just the slightest. HK on the other hand was on cloud nine. He'd done it! He'd gotten Butch to fall in love with him! Butch didn't hate him like he said he did, he was just putting up a front and building a wall like he always did when he was afraid of something. Fran felt like he could have jumped ten feet in the air at that moment but then something else TJ had said made his smile vanish and then turn his attention back to the cap wearer.

"What do you mean Butch is in trouble?"

"Dose the name Finch mean anything to you?"

When Fran slammed his fist down on his car hood by TJ's head the boy yelped and held his hand up in defence.

"I'm not Finch but I'm guessing by that reaction that you know who I'm talking about."

Nodding his head quickly Fran stayed quiet allowing the boy room to continue.

"Thank god, anyway, it's because of something you did that he now has something on Butch."

"Can't you just tell me what it is."

"Nope, sorry Fran but I told him I wouldn't tell you."

"But you're already telling me."

"No I not. I'm giving you information you already know and helping you piece it together."

That made sense. Okay then, something he had done…Gee, there were kinda a lot of things, but why would Finch need something on him? Unless… It was something that had to do with the both of them that could be shown to others and makes people nervous of something. Something like that would be a tape recorder of a picture, word of mouth didn't work to well since the story could be change to many times and that just wasn't Finch's style. Maybe a picture of them…oh shit.

"Did he get a picture of me kissing Butch?"

Seeing TJ nod made him drop his head before snapping his head back up.

"Wait so if Butch is in trouble and Finch is involved then…" seeing TJ nod ever so slowly made his face pale before he took off running. He knew where to find Finch and he knew what he wanted to do once he caught that asshole. He'd make Finch pay for what he was doing to their life's. Or more specifically, Butch's life. No one should be able to get away with fucking people over like that and getting off scott free.

And after he was done with him, no one would be able to tell who he was anymore.

((okay people take a break, go get juice or something cause I don't think it's even half way over yet…or maybe it is but go stretch or something cause you must be tired of reading.))

(Welcome back^^)

Had it not been for the roar that came four seconds before the punch there would have been no way that Finch would have been able to avoid getting his skull smashed in by a furious looking Francis. Allowing the younger boy to be thrown off balance by his own punch Finch just watched as he got the boy got himself back together.

"My, my, aren't you lively. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed there buddy boy?"

Another roar was heard before Francis charged at him again with his first flailing in the air. They punches were sloppy but powerful and aimed at one thing. Since he was so blinded by anger though and there for not thinking Finch found it easy to doge everything that was thrown at him.

"I can see you're angry at me, mind maybe if I knew why?"

"You fucken asshole! Leave Butch alone!"

Oh? He was speaking now, or really shouting but oh well. Raising a brow Finch faked innocent as he smirked smugly.

"Sorry Fran but I don't know what you're talking about. Mind being more specific?" he questioned only finding it funnier when the boy got angrier.

"You know very well what you did! You blackmailed Butch by using me you sick fuck!" Francis shouted not caring the attention he was drawing as people passed by the alley that lead to the backyard of Finch's home. Not that there was very many and they all quickly left when they noticed just how big and nasty looking Francis looked at the moment.

"He agreed to work for me out of his own free will. Although I'd be lying if I didn't say that I didn't use a little leverage. Still though I can't wait to see what type he is. A beggar, screamer, pleader, I wonder if his moans will be candy to the ears. Probably with that cute little mouth of his."

HK leapt for his throat and Finch was somewhat thankful that he was too quick to be caught in Fran's hands. That thought made him shiver. Maybe he should stop teasing the poor guy now and get to the point. Start working on his real job.

"You know what I told him Francis?" he asked with a smirk as he jumped onto the roof of his garage, which was a safe distance from HK's fist. "I told him that if a picture of you two kissing got out then you're hustling business might be over. He seems to think that that matters more to you then anything so he agreed if it would keep you safe. It's cute really but unless you can't change the mind of some people and if they see the photo I have you might as well hang up your hustling jacket." Finch smirked watching as the boy's anger seemed to dwell.

"Fine."

"Pardon?" Finch questioned as his smirk dropped and he stared down at HK with a look of confusion written on his face as his body went slightly limp. He couldn't be serious.

"If it means that me and Butch can be together then I don't care what people think and if they have a problem with it they can answer to me."

"What about your hustling?"

"They'll be other things to come, and better things but if you take Butch away from me, so help me god you will regret it."

It was hard for Finch to keep the smile off his face at the boy's blind devoted love to the storyteller but Finch managed.

"If you're so sure then prove it. Proms tomorrow and if you can admit to the entire school that your in love with Butch then I'll let the kid off the hook."

"Shake on it."

Blinking at the sudden command Finch shifted slightly on the roof he was perched a top. The guy didn't seem as angry anymore but even so he never knew.

"How do I know you're not going to punch my lights out?"

"You don't." Francis hissed sprouting a small smirk of his own.

Sighing he hopped down from his spot and wearily walk forward until he was standing in front of the human wall. Holding out his hand he almost flinched when Francis took his hand and shook it. When the boy didn't let go though he sighed.

"I walked into that one." He mumbled while Fran only nodded his head before giving him a clean crack across his cheek bone and letting Finch fall to the ground.

"Keep that as a reminder that if you ever bother Butch again I'm going to kill you."

Finch picked himself off the grassy ground spitting out a mouthful of blood and trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain and stand straight without falling over like a useless twig.

"Only if you keep your end of the barging Francis!" he sing sang surprising himself that he could still be so cocky after getting a punch that almost made his brain play ping pong in his head. He really needed a life.

Watching the retreating back of the hustling brick wall he reached into his pocket and dialled a number. Raising it to his ear he poked at his cheek, hissing in pain when a shape jab seemed to go threw it.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end questioned letting him know that the waiting was over.

"It's done, but I've been nailed so many times by this kid that you're paying for my brain damage."

"Oh Finch you don't have enough of a brain for it to be damaged." The voice chuckled before a slamming door could be heard in the back ground. "Opss, sorry Hun gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at the prom k?"

"Fine. You sure you don't want to run over tonight?"

"Ha funny. No, I already told you not until later in the week you horn dog now see you later."

"Arggg! Fine… love you."

The person chuckled again but it sounded softer then it had the first time making butterflies dance in Finch's stomach."

"Love you too."

The phone went dead but Finch smiled none the less as he lowered it and ended the call. His cheek protested to the smiling making him frown and winch in pain. He wasn't lying about those bills.

((Eat the whales! Or save them now! It's your choice!))

Butch was about ready to kill someone when Joey fixed his tie for the 57 time that hour. They hadn't even left home yet and still Joey was fussing over him and trying to fix his appearance as if he was his little sister and not his little brother.

"Joey it's all right if it's not perfect." He mumbled feeling embarrassed as Joey looked down at him with big brother puppy eyes.

"But it has to look just right." He whined undoing the tie again and starting over. "You've got to look your best tonight after all they say this is the best time if your life." He chirped finishing the tie off before deciding he didn't like it and starting again.

"The best time of your life is whenever you want it to be Joey, it's not when the majority says it is." He snapped back before yanking his tie away from his brother and spinning around so Joey couldn't interfere with his own tying job. "Jeez. I don't know why I put up with you." He growled finishing it off before leaving the room and going to shove his uncomfortable, crummy dress shoes on. He was just about to walk out the door when Joey called out to him.

"Wait! I want a picture!" he cried pulling out a camera and forcing Butch to stand still as he snapped away. "There! Now I have tons to show Mom and Dad." He chirped before turning his attention away from the camera and to the real thing standing in front of him. "You sure you don't want a ride Butch?" he asked tilting his head to the side earning a sigh from his brother.

"Nah thanks though but I'd rather walk and postpone getting there as long as I can." He mumbled opening the door, he yelped in shock when a huge man holding a gigantic wolf plushy was standing there holding his hand in the air probably in order to knock on it.

"You Butch?" he questioned gruffly. The boy just nodded not tearing his eyes away from the mans face or the door handle that he was holding in a death grip. "Good, here ya go."

Having the stuffed animal shoved into his arms Butch had to wrap both his arms around it to keep it from falling and he still couldn't touch his fingers together. Trying to look over the animal was useless so instead he just call out to the man.

"Don't I have to sign something?"

"Nah, I'm not a delivery man." They called back, their voice being muffled by the huge thing in his arms. Wait, if he wasn't the delivery guy then why he bring him this? Unless.

"Holy shit it's a bomb!" Butch yelped dropping it to the ground and jumping back.

"You and your over reactive imagination." Joey chuckled pointing to the color around the fake wolfs neck.

Butch squinted as he read the writing on it and his mouth dropped open before he dropped his head. On the tag read 'Joey, owned by Francis and Butch'.

"What a weirdo." He mumbled before getting to his feet and picking the dog up. It was extremely soft and was almost the same height as Butch himself, the ears went over his head true but he wasn't going to count the ears as part of it. It was cute though, and soft, really soft, as if he was holding a fresh breeze of air. There was something else on the color though and Butch struggled to get the thin piece of paper without dropping the wolf to the ground. After awhile he got it and slowly un-scrolled it.

'Hey Butch, sorry I didn't give this to you in person but I thought that if I tried then you'd slam the door in my face,'

"Probably."

'I just wanted to congratulate you on finishing high school and I hope that by the end of tonight you'll stop being so goddamn stubborn and finally give into the fact that I really would do anything for you and nothing, I repeat **nothing** is more important to me then you are. You better be coming to prom tonight to. I have something to say to you, so see you there. ;)'

"I'm not going." Butch suddenly chirped going to close the door.

"Oh yes you are." Joey chirped as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder making Butch drop the wolf and the letter.

"No, no! Wait Joey you don't understand!" Butch yelped trying to squirm away before he could be dragged into the car.

"Oh yes I do!" Joey said happily as he closed the door after pushing the things out of the way of the door. "Your knight in shining armour will be there and you can't stand him up!" Joey chuckled letting a smirk work its way to his lips as he tossed his baby brother into the car. "Besides the letter said he had something to say to you."

"You've really got to stop reading over my shoulder." Butch growled reaching over for his door handle quickly going into panic when he noticed it was locked as his brother got into the car. "Joey let me out!" he growled ripping at the door and trying to unlock it as he heard the engine roar. He didn't want to go tonight! He didn't want to hear what Fran was going to say to him because then it would be too hard to give up to Finch and it would just hurt that much more.

"This'll be so much fun!" Joey exclaimed completely blind to the fact that his brother was freaking out.

All too soon did they pull in front of the school and Butch gripped his seat refusing to budge from his spot. He was not getting out of this car.

"Come on Butch lets go!" Joey said hopping from his seat and racing around to his brother's side to throw his door open.

"I'm not going Joey!" Butch snapped feeling his heart beat speed when he noticed how many people were here. Was Finch here already? Was Francis?

"Come on, please?" Joey pouted holding his intertwined hands out in front of him.

"For the last time no!" Butch growled crossing his arms over his chest before a very un-entertained Joey yanked him out of the car and once again threw him over his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. We didn't work this hard just so you could chicken out now." He growled slamming the door closed and placing his brother roughly back on his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked desperately just wanting to leave.

"Eh? Oh nothing dear baby brother of mine! Now let's go!" Joey chirped graving the boy's wrist and dragging him to the front entrance.

Upon being in the building Butch couldn't help but jump at everyone who approached him and accidentally bumped into him. He was going nuts! It was hard to tell who was who in here with everyone dressed up and he didn't want to get jumped by either Finch or HK at the moment. He tried to calm down talking to some of the students he knew but it just made him even more nervous. He wasn't sure how much longer his nerves could last in this place and just wanted to go home. However Joey seemed hell bent on keeping him there.

Finally managing to break himself away from his brother though and the big groups of people he found himself agents the wall and beside the stage that they had set up for productions and assembly's. This was just too much right now, and he needed a drink.

"Thirsty?"

Jumping at the sound of the voice Butch nearly screamed but settled down once he saw it was just TJ.

"Jeez Tj! You scared the living daylights outta me!" he snapped but took the drink that the other was holding out to his.

"Sorry, you freaked me out a bit to with your jump there. Why so jumpy?" he asked. When Butch gave him a 'your kidding' look TJ just chuckled before shrugging his shoulders.

"You wont have to worry about that for long." He said taking a sip of his drink and leaning agents the wall. "Now I've been told to make sure you stay here."

Raising his brow at his friend Butch took a sip from his own drink as well.

"What are you going on about?"

Before TJ could open his mouth though the lights on the stage suddenly went on and the rest in the guy died down only giving people enough light to see each other. In interest everyone turned towards the stage as a dashing young man in a white tuxedo stepped out from behind a curtain holding a guitar in his hand.

Butch let his mouth hit the floor when he noticed the guy was Hustler.

"Hey everyone! How we all doing tonight?" Cheers came up all threw out the room except for Butch who felt like dashing out of the room and to another country. TJ however kept him pinned by the arm. "That's good. Now I know this is nowhere in anyone's pamphlet but you see I just want to sing a song to someone who's really captured my heart so many years ago and I'm afraid that if I don't do this I might lose them forever." A bunch of 'aws' sounded threw the room making Butch fidget in place as he turned his attention to the ground. "I just want to let you know, Butch Kirwain this song is for you."

Butch nearly choked on his drink as the song started and a low murmur of confusion filled the room.

"Yeah! You go buddy!" some guys voice, which sounded strangely like Joey, shouted threw the crowed and soon the entire room was erupting with applause and positive atmosphere. Butch was thankful that someone (Probably Joey) had shouted out something good instead of bad. It only took one person to get a whole crowed going. Even so though it still didn't stop his stomach from doing cartwheels and he wasn't even the one on stage.

"You should go up and join him Butch." TJ chuckled noticing the boys opened mouth shock. Butch pulled away seconds later though and looked on horrified at TJ.

"Uh, nah. I'd ju-."

"You know the song right?" TJ asked with his hand in his pockets.

Listening to it for a moment Butch nodded his head, it was 'When you love someone' by Bryan Adams. Butch had remembered telling Hustler that that was his secret favourite song about a year ago. Looked like he remembered.

"Alright then Butchy, up you go!" TJ smirked shoving the poor unsuspecting boy onto the stage and snatching his drink from him.

As soon as he stepped up Butch on the stage Francis's face lit up and he sang even better making his way towards Butch who was absolutely freaking out. The crowd got even loader making him sick to his stomach but suddenly he locked eyes with Fran and everything else just seemed to be cut out. The screaming people, Finch, what everyone would think, Joey and all his annoyingness, just everything.

Gulping down the lump in his throat he opened his mouth and snag along with the love of his life.

By the end of the song Francis let his guitar swing behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Butch, I love you."

Fighting back his tears because there was no way in hell Butch cried! The boy wrapped his arms around the others neck and rested his head on his chest. "I love you to Francis."

"Aaaawwwww!" Jumping back as they suddenly remembered that there were other people watching Francis did a quick bow before dragging Butch off stage to the sound of mixtures of laugher and applause.

Finch sighed as he leaned agents the wall tired out from the whole thing. Sighing he closed his eyes and mumbled nothing to himself as he dropped his head just the slightest.

"I think we did good." Looking up he smirked upon seeing Joey standing in front of him holding out a cup of juice in his hand.

"You think? We better get a prize for this cause I wasted so much time on it. You know how long it took me to get this fake thing stabilized and then all the beatings I had to take from that kid whenever I stole his ring or 'threatened' Butch? And why the hell did you call some of those times pretending to work for me?"

"It was fun!" Joey chirped as he stood beside him before giving the other a wink. "Besides I loved when you would come back to headquarters and do naughty stuff with you're 'worker'."

Rolling his eyes at him Finch wrapped and arm around the child like adults waist and pulled him in before whispering in his ear. "You're so cute." He smirked before kissing the blond and then sliding his hand from his waist to his hand. "Come on, let's get back to 'headquarters' before those two do."

"Oh wait!" Joey exclaimed pulling back making Finch roll his eyes in a playful manner. "How are we going to explain this?"

"It was your idea and you're paying for whatever consequences come out of it."

"Finchhhh!" Joey whined before allowing his lover and accomplice to drag him away.

End

**Winder: and that's it! It's over! Well there is one more chapter but I'm posting it tomorrow and what not. You find out what happened to Butch and Hustler and even Finch and Joey seven years after this! Hope you guys liked it though and thanks for reading! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bwahahahaha! I did this chapter before I even finished the other two but this is more like an epilogue or whatever so it's just like going ,"Where they are now". So it doesn't need to be put in here, but I'm doing it anyways, just so you have some idea of what happens to them in the future. Enjoy!^^**

(If brown milk comes from brown cows and white milk comes from white cows then where does pink milk come from?)

Butch took a sip out of the dripping water bottle in his hand as he continued reading over the note his editor had left him. Really what was he thinking? Trying to get his stuff published in other countries was something he'd never think he'd do in his whole life but here was this guy was telling him that they had accepted his work in Russia. It was already being turned into a TV serious though so he didn't see why he needed anything more. This was already more then he had to hope to have happened for his stories. When he first started putting them down on paper he thought people would brush him off since he didn't think they sounded as cool written as they did spoken but did people ever eat it up.

Sighing he placed the note back on the coffee table and glanced up at the clock that sat just above their huge blue ray TV.

4:59.

Fran should be home right about…

"I'm home." Butch jumped to his feet happily as he made his way over to the front door with a grin on his face. Just wait until he told Fran that his stories had been accepted in Russia. He would freak. After all he always got way more excited for Butch's success then Butch did.

"Welcome back. How was work today?"

"Meh, it was alright, got another call from TJ… I mean the president. He wants me to organize and lead this business thing." Francis waved off as he kicked his shoes off.

"'Business thing'?" Butch questioned with a smirk as he leaned agents the wall.

The older male just smiled as he removed his jacket and hung it up neatly in the closet. "If I say what it actually is Butch you'd just get confused."

Shrugging his shoulders a bit Butch nodded as he moved back into their spacious living room. That was to true, he remembered what happened last time Fran had tried to tell him in big words about what he had done at work. So instead he started to make his way to the kitchen to make Fran a coffee like he always did but Francis came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I'll make it today Hun." He mumbled kissing the side of the young males neck before letting him go and moving into the kitchen. "What about you? How'd your day go?"

"Good." Butch chirped flopping back down on the couch and picking up his water again. "I went for a run, finished my next book then started working on another one, and then I went and hung out with Joey and Finch for a bit." He raised his brow in question when he heard Fran opening a cupboard and rummage threw it for a minute. Didn't he know by now that the mugs hung above the sink? They were in plain sight.

"Anything else?"

"Nope," he mumbled wishing he could see what his boyfriend of seven years was doing. "Oh wait yeah. My editor told me that they accepted my book in Russia."

The brunet came around the corner of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face as he walked up to Butch and took a seat. There was no cup in his hand but Butch figured he was still waiting for the water to boil.

"That's great! You're going to be even more well know then you were before! You might even win the Nobel Prize!" he exclaimed throwing an arm around his shoulder as he sat back, sinking even further into the couch. "I told you, you'd make a great writer and now look where you are! Aren't you glad I forced you into it now? And you didn't even want to go to college, think of the talent you would have been wasting." Fran chuckled pulling Butch in close before relaxing his hold again.

"As you've told me a million times before." The storyteller sighed with a playful roll of his eyes before leaning his head on Fran's shoulder.

They stayed like that for awhile and Butch would be lying threw his teeth if he said he didn't like it. This was what he waited everyday for. When they could just sitting in each other arms and not even have to speak to each other in order to get their silent messages across. It was always so peaceful. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered their old high school days. It was unbelievable to think that he was here. That **they** were here. If anyone would have told him when he was in grade twelve that by the end of the year he would be dating his best friend and that they would still be going strong seven years later he would have laughed and told them to take a hike. It really was like a 'to good to actually happen' book or something.

Sadly though as time ticked by his smile dropped and he squirmed out of Fran's hold and got to his feet. If they didn't eat soon they'd both be starving by six.

"I'll go get something ready."

"You don't have to. I order Chinese food before I felt the office." Fran smirked pulling the smaller male back down to his side. "It should be here in about twenty minutes." He said wrapping an arm around Butch's waist and holding his chin in his hand. "You know what we could do in twenty minutes right?"

"Wanna tell me?" Butch smirked back before Fran placed his lips on his.

((Sometimes people don't build walls to keep people out but to see who cares enough to break them down.))

Butch laughed as the deliver boy quickly turned and high tailed it down the long hallway. Maybe he should have thrown on a shirt before answering the door. Meh, knowledge for next time. Picking up the dropped packages he took off the tag and placed it on the small table before closing the door. They'd have to remember to give him a big tip when they paid for the food later.

"We've scared the delivery boy." He chuckled walking passed Fran as he laid sprawled out over the couch with a smile on his face.

"Well at least he knows now and will be more prepared for next time." His voice carried into the kitchen where Butch placed the bags on the table with a roll of his eyes.

"Just get your ass in here so we can eat."

He heard Fran laugh but it almost sounded somewhat nervous as Butch walked over to the cupboard to grave some plates. His hands rested on the handles though when he noticed something. There was no water boiling or even any water at all in the kettle. It hadn't even been touched since Butch had taken it out. –And there was no mugs sitting out either. So what had Fran been doing in here?

Shrugging it off he opened the cupboards and pulled out two plates. He briefly wondered why they were wobbling but figured something had got stuck underneath one. He'd remove it after he finished setting the rest of the table. Making his way to the table he smile when he saw Francis was already taking the stuff out and placing it around the table.

"Aw, thanks for the help Franny." He chuckled patting the males head as he placed the two plates down and went back to grave the silverware. By the time he got back to the table Francis had everything set around the table and was throwing the paper bags in the garbage. But he hadn't touched the plates. As they both sat down Butch lifted up one of the plates to give to Fran and froze.

Sitting underneath at one plate and on top of the other one was a ring. Very simple in design with just one gold line going all the way around and it was pure silver. Butch would know, silver was his favourite out of everything. He just sat there looking at it for a moment before looking up at Francis with his mouth slightly a gap. The ex hustler was smiling slightly with a look of nervousness written all over his face.

"Fran?"

"Well I wanted to ask you at some point and I figured why not now? I've already asked Joey and your Dad so now I'll I have to do is ask you." He said while standing up and graving the ring gently before getting down on one knee and looking up at the still shock storyteller.

"Butch Kirwain, would you marry me?"

((Better to have loved and lost then to be married to a psycho for the rest of your life.))

"Aw! Finch look at this! It's so cute!" Joey gushed from his spot at the computer desk clasping his hands in front of him happily.

Finch rolled his eyes as he walked up to stand behind his lover with a small smile on his face. Looking at the picture Joey was oh-so-excitingly pointing to he had to smile upon seeing a picture of Butch and Francis smiling at the camera with their arms wrapped around each other looking nothing short of being in internal bliss as they stood on a beach in California.

"Don't they look so happy together!"

"Course they do, their on their honeymoon Joe. Everyone's always happy on their honeymoon." He mused placing his hand on the males shoulders and massaging them absentmindedly.

He was concerned when Joey was silent for to long but he seemed content to just wait until Joe would open his mouth. He was no doubt very…happy? Nah, more like ecstatic. He'd been trying to get those two together since forever. Finch still remembered how shocked he was when Joey begged him to help. Sure he'd said yes and he was also grateful that their plan pushed the two together and didn't pull them apart but still, sometimes it was weird when he threw an arm around Butch in a friendly jester and then Francis would get all up in arms. Didn't he trust him by now? Well he had threatened Butch at one point but that was all Joey's fault and the stuff he was talking about didn't actually exists.

"Hey Finch?" Joey said finally signing out of his email and looking over his shoulder at said male making his hands stop there motion.

"Hm?"

"Thanks, you know for helping me."

Smiling Finch leaned down and wrapped his arms around the older mans shoulders. "That 'thanks' is seven years to late Joe." He taunted kissing his cheek playfully making the older blush. "I'm not sure if I can accept it anymore."

"I didn't know things like that had an espier date." Joey pouted just making Finch laugh.

" Make it up to me then."

"How?"

Finch leaned over to use the mouse and keyboard and changed the background screen to the new picture of the newly weds. "I want us to be like that some day."

"Happily." Joey grinned before pulling the smaller male in for a light kiss.

Meanwhile…

Butch and Francis sneezed in unison as they sat in the hammock staring out at the sea. Butch rubbed his nose before turning to Fran with wide eyes.

"Someone's talking about us." He mumbled before Francis pulled him back down to rest agents his side, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Nobodies talking about us." Fran assured ruffling his hair lightly before they both turned back to watch the beauty of the setting sun.

The End! (Finally!^^)


End file.
